Rewriting History: A TIVA FanFic
by wilcasri
Summary: What would happily ever after look like for Tony and Ziva? This is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a Fan Fiction Story based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them. No copyright infringement intended. Just for fun.

Forgive me, all foreign vocabulary is strictly googled. I did not intentionally mangle any language. Same goes for the medical scenarios, I tried my best to do good research, but the internet can be hinky.

_**Rewriting History: **_

**This story starts at Tony and Ziva's goodbye scene in Past, Present and Future (11.2). I am going to recap their goodbye. I am going to have plenty of references to the strongest Tiva episodes of seasons 10 & 11, I will do my best to stick to the original episodes as literally as possible. **

Tony and Ziva walk up to the Tarmac where Tony's plane is waiting to take him back to his past, leaving his future behind.

T: There's still time for you to change your mind.

Ziva looks silently at Tony, holding back her tears.

T: (sighs) What am I going to tell people?

Z: That you were right. I must start over.

T: Okay, you and I both know that's not gonna be enough for Abby.

Z: Tell her that I am… (Ziva struggles to choose her words carefully.) Honoring Gibbs.

T: Gibbs? (Tony raises an eyebrow in confusion.)

Z: "Stop this for him". (She reminds him of what she wrote on her now-buried "I Will…" list.)

T: Of course. Gibbs.

Z: I want to make him proud. He taught me to follow my heart, and I know that I have to… I have to do this… alone. I have to let go of everything, or I will be… pulled back to where I started. Tell Abby that for me. She will understand.

T: I will. (Tony pauses, takes a deep breath.) What about Gibbs? You gonna call him?

Z: I don't know.

T: You gotta call the guy.

Z: I don't know if I can.

T: Oh, it'll be fine. You know how he is on the phone - functional mute.

Ziva lets out a sad giggle and wipes away her fallen tears.

T: You'll hardly know he is there. He's a good listener.

Z: Tony… you are so… (her eyes fill with tears once again)

T: (gets closer to Ziva and grabs her hand) Handsome? Funny? What? (he smiles)

Z: (She puts her hand on his face) Loved.

Tony crashes his lips to hers, involving her in a passionate kiss.

Their bodies are reluctant to let the other go, but Tony breaks the kiss and takes a step back.

T: Okay, this is not easy. (He lets go of Ziva's hand and starts walking backwards toward the plane, still facing the one woman he has, and may ever, truly love.) Hardest one-eighty of my life. (He turns toward the plane.)

Tony starts to walk up the steps with his eyes glued to his feet. If he looked up now, and saw Ziva's sad, tearful face, his resolve would shatter, and he would run back to her, ignoring her protests.

He reaches the top of the steps. As he is about to step on the plane, he looks back for one last wave goodbye. He gathers his strength and looks up.

His heart stops. Suddenly, he can't find his lungs.

He starts to run back down the steps, but he keeps crashing unto the other passengers that are trying to get on the plane.

"Excuse me. Silkah. Sorry. Silkah. Silkah." He continues to apologize as he makes it all the way back to Ziva's still body, laying on the ground. He kneels beside her.

"Ziva, Ziva! Wake up sweet cheeks. Don't do this to me Ziva!" He yells, shaking her softly as he cradles her in his arms. He starts to look around, rummaging his brain for the Hebrew phrase for _help_.

"Help, someone, anyone!" _Damn it. _He is frustrated at his limited language skills. He sees an older man, maybe in his sixties, that is approaching them, holding his phone to his ear. He is being followed by what Tony assumed to be airport security.

"Help, coming." The graying man tells Tony, in thick accent, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"To-da ra-ba." Tony whispers between tears.

I know its short, but it gets better I promise.

Please leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a Fan Fiction Story based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

Tony paces back and forth impatiently waiting for the doctor. _What could possibly be taking so long? There was no blood, so she didn't get shot._ He reasoned with himself._ Ziva is in excellent health and shape, so she couldn't have had a heart attack. Why the hell did she collapse, then? And what the hell was taking the doctors so damn long? _

A short man wearing a white coat over some pale blue scrubs steps out of the room followed by a tall and slender looking nurse in pink scrubs. Their faces give nothing away.

"Finally." Tony starts walking towards them. "What's wrong with Ziva? Is she ok?" Tony throws his arms up in the air in frustration when the doctor holds a finger up signaling Tony to hold on. He then turns toward the nurse to give her some instructions. Turning towards Tony he offers him his hand and says "Mazel Tov" shaking it after walking away.

"Mazel Tov? Really? What the hell?" Tony scratches his head watching as the short strange doctor disappears behind huge double doors.

"Sir, I can see that you are worried and let me start by saying that miss David is fine." The blonde nurse tells Tony in a slight accent. She must have been working in Tel Aviv for a long time to have an accent because Tony would swear that she is an American. Her hair is up un a tight pony tail and she had kind, blue eyes.

"Fine." Tony sighs. He feels his shoulders drop. He had not realized how much tension they'd been carrying since he saw Ziva laying on that grey floor, pale and helpless.

"Yes sir, fine. The doctor is running some more tests just to be through, but he is certain the reason for her collapse was dehydration. We want to keep her for 24 hours on IV fluids and then you should be able to take her home and follow up with her doctor at home. If you are planning to travel to the United States in her condition, we advise that she see an obstetrician here before you leave. We have excellent doctors here in this hospital that would be more than glad to examine her before you depart." She handed over a list of doctors to Tony before starting to walk away. He looks at the list in his hand, confused.

"Wait," he reaches for the nurse. He felt light headed, unable to process so much information at once. He felt like he needed a good Gibb's slap to clear his mind.

"Yes, sir?" her kind eyes searched his face, troubled by the pain she saw. He should be happy; his wife was going to be fine.

"Obstetrician, as in the cancer doctors?" Tony felt a knot in his throat. Cancer. Ziva. His healthy beautiful ninja?

"No, no, no, sir." The nurse breathed out, understanding. "You are thinking of an Oncologist. Your wife needs to see an Obstetrician. Those are the doctors that supervise the care of pregnant women and deliver babies. I assumed you were aware since your wife is already eight weeks pregnant. But Mazel Tov Mr. DiNozzo, you're going to be a father."

"Oh. Oh. OOHHH!" Tony exclaims as he finally understands. The fog is starting to lift, and things start to make sense. He tries to do the math, but he will probably need a calculator, a calendar, and McGee's help if his mind doesn't start to function properly.

Suddenly he was lost in his own memories of the last couple of months. Memories so vivid he could feel Ziva caressing his face, her soft lips passionately on his, while his hands roam her body freely like he only thought he would ever do in his darkest, most private dreams.

"Sir, Sir!" Tony's daze is broken by the blonde nurse gently shaking his arm. "Sir, can you hear me? Sir!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. You're right I didn't know. But thank you for telling me and thank you for all your help. May I see her now?" Tony beginning to wonder why Ziva hadn't told him anything.

The nurse simply nodded her head and waved him in.

Ziva looked beautiful, like she always did when she slept. The color had returned to her face and her dark curls were spread all over her pillow. Had he not been distracted by the heartbreak of knowing he was spending the last couple of weeks he was ever going to have with the only woman he would ever love this fiercely, he might have noticed that she was, in fact, glowing. He could see it now, though. She was glowing. She was glowing because she was pregnant. Pregnant with _his _baby. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

Tony looked around the room and pulled a chair as quietly as possible to her side. He sat in it and reached for Ziva's hand. In the quiet room, the only audible sounds were Ziva's breathing and the IV dripping slowly. He kissed the back of Ziva's hand and let his mind run freely.

_**Flashback:**_

Its summer in Israel, which means dry, skin-scorching-lip-cracking heat. It had been two long months since he'd hopped on a plane, leaving DC in late May. He had been all over the place, and he was tired, but he was also determined to find her.

He had started in Tel Aviv, where Mossad gave him the run-around before giving up.

He went to Amman, where her mother had been killed. Then, to her grandparent's graves in Meron.

The opera house in Cairo where she used to take Tali; only to circle back to Tel Aviv. Now he was in the middle of nowhere, walking in the desert to find Ziva's childhood home. The house where she had been born. He remembered their late-night conversations in the squad room after everyone else had gone home; those were his favorite. She had been born in an isolated farm, surrounded by olive trees that her father had planted. He had figured out she was going back to her roots; not looking ahead. So here he was, melting away in the dessert, for her.

In the distance he saw what he assumed to be a small village. He was close, he could feel it in his gut.

_Damn, I must have walked like forty miles to find this place. _He looked back to where he'd come from, only to realize the town where he had started from, was still visible.

"Okay, maybe I'm being dramatic but give me a break. It's hot and I'm tired." He sighed.

"Wait, did I just ask _myself _for a break. Great, I'm delirious. This must be what Chuck Noland felt like when he only had that ball to talk to. I need some shade."

He unhooked his hat from his belt and put it on, adjusted it along with his glasses and kept moving forward.

Then, all of the sudden, as if she were a figment of his imagination, there she was. Walking on the street. He would never mistake anyone for Ziva. He saw her curls waving in the hot air. He noticed the confidence with which she carried herself; never scared. He slowed down, unsure of what to do next. He couldn't ignore how his heart sped up at the realization that the woman was Ziva. He watched her carry a bag that he assumed contained groceries. He could see some fruits at the very top, practically ready to fall out. He followed her, still unsure of what to do next. He hoped shed be happy to see him, but he was scared at the uncertainty of her reaction. He opted to follow her, remembering rule number twenty-seven. When she reached her house, he stayed back, knowing this was the house. She stopped to wipe her feet before walking in.

Tony waited a few minutes to gain control of his emotions. The sun was starting its evening decent into the horizon and he was grateful. Soon the heat would start to subside. Suddenly he feels a presence behind him.

"Do not make any sudden moves." She was holding a gun aiming at the man that had been following her. Her accent was thicker, thanks to the months she'd spend away from America, but her voice was unmistakable.

"Easy Ziva," He put his hands up and turned around slowly. "it's just me."

Ziva was shocked. It was Tony, the man she had dreamt about ever since she went underground, unsure if she would ever see him again. Her heart ached at the memory, but only faintly, because he was here now. Ziva felt a wave of emotion overcome her and she put her gun in the waist of her pants before closing the distance between them.

"There you are, Sweet Cheeks." Tony said, placing one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Tony," she breathed against his hot lips, before deepening the kiss.

To them, it felt like coming up for air after having been drowning in the deepest of oceans.

Ziva broke the kiss, only to grab Tony's hand and lead him in the house. When she closed the door, she turned around to find Tony's green eyes watching her, he crushed her lips with his once again. No other words were necessary in this moment. This was finally their moment; all rules be damned. They made their way toward the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes like a tornado leaves devastation in its wake.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony breathed against the hollow of her neck.

"I know Tony. I love you too." She found his lips with hers once again, losing herself in him.

The night came and went. Morning found them in bed, tangled in each other in the deepest of sleeps. A peaceful, quiet sleep like neither of them had enjoyed since they been separated by that psycho targeting Gibbs' team.

The next few weeks were spent pretty much in the same manner. After eight years of building up sexual tension and developing feelings for each other that they been forced to hide, they were finally free. Free because, technically Ziva wasn't an NCIS agent anymore, and Tony was granted leave to search for her as long as it took. Free because they hadn't talked about what was next. But most of all, free of all the lies.

They loved each other, period.

Gibbs and McGee called every few days for updates. Gibbs could tell something had changed. Gibbs also knew the position Tony was in and did not push him. Sure, back in DC he was shorthanded, and his best agent was across the world, but he knew that Tony would not be at his best while preoccupied about Ziva. That was dangerous, not only for Tony, but for the whole team. So, when Tony asked for permission to go on this "mission" Gibbs did not hesitate to grant it. After Berlin, those two really needed to sort their lives out, if they wanted to remain on the team that is. Gibbs giggled remembering McGee's expression when they caught him with his pants down in the room they thought no one would find out they shared, when he remotely turned on her lap top for a video chat. However, Tony was four, almost five, months in and now he was lying. But Gibbs chose to focus on his own mission; he would deal with DiNozzo when he got back to DC.

_**End of flashback. **_

His mind fast forwards to today. A cooler than day than he had enjoyed yet, although he couldn't tell if it was because he was leaving a broken man, or because October marked the beginning of cooling rains in Israel.

_**A/N: **_Please leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a Fan Fiction Story based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

Today, when he was about to board a plane headed home, to never look back. Why would she wait until he got home to tell him? A knot formed in his stomach when he realized the answer. She wasn't going to tell him at all. Had she not passed out, he may never have known he was going to be a father. That made the most sense. Ziva had always been a fiercely independent woman and having the baby of the man she loved wasn't going to change that.

Because if Tony was sure of something in the last few weeks was that Ziva loved him. She had reminded him before he got on the plane. And because he loved her too, he knew how hard that was to admit minutes before saying goodbye forever. What he didn't know is what he was doing leaving her. He understood why she needed to say goodbye to her life as an agent. He spent months looking for her after she'd gone underground when the team was in danger. He had saved her life multiple times, not because he it was his job, but because he knew he couldn't live without her. He's spent the last couple of months fighting with her, fighting for her. So why the hell was he on that plane? Was his life in DC so damn fulfilling that he needed to get back to it without the woman he loved, without his family?

"Idiot." He whispered as he Gibbs-slapped himself.

"Hmmmmm." Ziva murmured as she stirred in the uncomfortable bed. "Tony?" she sighed searching the unfamiliar surroundings, eyes resting on Tony's face. His forehead was creased and his eyes red like he had been crying. She could tell he was worried about her, but there was something else there too.

"Shhhhhh" he told her getting up to put a hand on the side of her face, which she covered with her own.

"You're in a hospital in the city. You are okay. Healthwise anyway." She closed her eyes as he gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You gave me quite the scare, sweet cheeks." She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. He loved her. She knew that. Why, then, was she so stubborn that she was going to let him go bac to DC alone? Pride, that is why. But in this moment, something became painfully clear to her; she could not live without him. And she didn't need to, if she could get out of her own way. Because he was willing to do anything for her, even if that meant starting over in Israel. And then a picture entered her mind that would change their lives forever.

It was summer and Ziva and her child were playing outside. In her mind, she couldn't see clearly if her child was a boy or a girl, but it didn't matter. She knew she loved that child more than life itself. Then they get ready for bed but Ziva is watching her childhood home from a distance. She sees herself get into bed. She hears a loud boom in the distance. Then she hears a louder boom as something hits the farmhouse and its engulfed in flames.

Because that's what life in Israel as the daughter, and grandchild, of the former head of Mossad would be like for them; no matter how much time passed. To many people, they were the enemy. It wouldn't matter that shed left that life behind her years ago. It wouldn't matter that her father died _because _he had been the director of Mossad. To many, her last name meant she knew too much. To everyone, her last name meant she could not be trusted.

She started to sob. _This must be the hormones so many people talk about. _She thought to herself, but she didn't fight the tears. She let them flow freely.

Tony felt her tremble under his lips; Ziva was crying. _This must be the hormones so many people talk about.___He hugged her tight and let her cry until the tears ran dry, because there was nowhere he would rather be than here.

The blonde nurse walked in the room holding a tray of food.

"Hello, oh sorry, I didn't realize… Um I Could come back later if you like." The pretty nurse said embarrassed.

"No, its okay. I'm starving." Ziva said straightening up and wiping her face a little. Tony sat back down in his chair.

"I can bring you a tray too Mr. DiNozzo if you would like." The nurse said facing Tony.

"No, thank you." He replied, thankful for her kindness.

"Miss David, I have spoken to the doctor and he is going to have a colleague of his come in first thing tomorrow to give you an exam before he releases you. I am sure you and your husband have travel plans so the doctor wants to be completely certain that there are no complications that could make traveling dangerous."

Ziva looked at Tony, curiously. Had he told the nurse they were married? Or that they were traveling for that matter? Anyhow, she didn't see any sense in correcting the nurse even if they hadn't had those conversations yet, since she needed to be seen anyway.

"Thank you." She replied simply.

The nurse checked the IV, wrote something down on Ziva's chart and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

"So, Mr. DiNozzo, how long was I out that we are now married and traveling?" Ziva asked, amused.

"Well, sweet cheeks, it sounded so good I didn't have it in my heart to correct the nurse. Besides, I was scared that if I corrected her, they wouldn't give me any information." Tony smiled back at his beloved.

"Tony, I am sorry." Ziva said, embarrassed.

"Zee-Vahh," Tony looked at her lovingly "why wouldn't you tell me? After all this time, don't you know me at all? I would have never agreed to leave you if I had known you were pregnant." He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"That is precisely why, Tony." Ziva said knowingly. "Because I do know you, I know you would have stayed. I know you love being an agent and that is not something you can do here. You would end up resenting me." She looked down and laid her free hand on her stomach. It was still as flat as it had always been to everyone else, but it wasn't to her. "You would have resented us."

Tony watched her quietly, letting her words sink in.

"While you may be right, I still had a right to know." He said understandingly.

"I know." She hung her head, then looked with a smile on her face. "Well, surprise. Very special agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. you are going to be a father next year."

Tony laughed at the change in her expression. "Ziva, you know I am happy right? I may not look it because I'm still getting over the scare you gave me. But I am, I really truly am." He said bringing their interlaced hands to his chest.

"I am glad, Tony, because so am I." Ziva smiled, and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Ziva, what are we going to do now? You realize I won't walk away from you ever again, right?" Tony said, suddenly scared.

"I know, my love. Nor would I want you to; not now, not ever. I do not know why I was being so stubborn before about starting over alone. Actually, I have been thinking, and bagging groceries doesn't sound so bad. It's definitely low stress with flexible hours. I am going to need that, especially after the baby is born." She smiled at Tony, reminding him of one of the many conversations they'd had in the last few days.

"Are you serious Sweet Cheeks?" Tony smiled wide.

"Yes. I realize that Israel is not the safest place for me given my father's legacy, and I definitely do not want our child to grow up with that burden on his shoulders." She placed her hand on her stomach again.

"Oh Ziva," Tony kisses her passionately, so much so that her heart monitor starts beeping. He pulls away looking apologetic. "Sorry, I am just so happy. I was wondering how I was going to manage to learn Hebrew. It's a complicated language in case you weren't aware."

"Don't apologize, I am only dehydrated, not on bed rest you know?" She winked at him seductively.

"No, Ziva, no!" He could not believe he was saying "no" to her. "Ziva we're in the hospital, anyone could walk in."

"That's half the fun." She kissed him again. This time his resolve started to waver.

"Ziva David, stop seducing me woman!" Tony said, getting up from the bed where he was sitting beside her. "Even if we weren't in such a public place, I don't want to hurt the baby." He said, embarrassed of having verbalized his concerns.

Ziva eyed him closely. She was going to laugh but she realized he was serious.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you are not being serious right now, right? You are just pulling my chain? Yanking my leg?"

"You know, Sweet Cheeks, two things. One: you got both of those wrong. Two: I am absolutely not yanking your chain nor am I pulling you leg." He looked at her seriously.

"Okay Tony," all amusement gone from her voice. "I've never been pregnant before, but I can assure you, the baby will be fine. The only danger the baby is in from you is if you crush me with your massive body, but the baby is well protected for now even if you did put all of your weight on me."

"How can you be sure?" he asked, truly concerned.

"Because, my little furry bear, that's how it works. But if you really are this concerned about it, we will ask the doctor in the morning." She said, stroking his face. "For now, let's rest. The doctor will be here first thing in the morning. When he gives me the all clear, we have travel arraignments to make. Come here," she patted her empty bed "I won't try any funny business, I promise."

"Ziva, dear, we are not done here. There are still so many issues that need resolving…" Tony scratched his head, suddenly overwhelmed.

"I know, my love, but I am tired. We are going to have a nearly fifteen-hour flight to talk, and forever to figure our lives out." Ziva's smile when she said that last part and it melted Tony's heart.

"Okay Sweet Cheeks. But one last thing before we go to sleep." His head was spinning.

"One." She yawned.

"Marry me." He said matter-of-factly. No hesitation, no need to dance around it.

"Why?" She asked, surprised, all trace of sleepiness instantly gone.

"Really, Ziva, why?" He was suddenly frustrated. He gets up from his spot and starts to pace around the room, talking to himself. "I ask the woman of my dreams, the woman carrying my child, to marry me, and she has to ask why? This would only happen to me. I mean I've seen enough movies to know that I should be down on one knee with a big diamond in my hand, but Ziva," he turns back to her "I didn't take you for the kind of woman who got hung up on technicalities." He sat down, suddenly exhausted.

"Tony, it's not the question itself. You know me well enough to know that doesn't matter to me. But I need to know, because our circumstances cannot dictate our future." Her eyes filled with tears, not because this hurt, but because she hated feeling so weak and needy.

"Ziva, how can you doubt the immensity of my love for you? Was it not clear enough when after spending the best three months of my life with you, I was willing to walk away simply because you needed me to? Or the many times I put my life, both literally and figuratively, in your hands? Somalia? Rivkin? Bodnar? Belin? Because let me tell you something, miss Ziva David," he walks over to her and holds her face between his hands, "Anthony DiNozzo did not know what love was until you walked in his life. Ziva my life before you was an empty existence that I struggled to fill daily with meaningless relationships because I thought you could never love me back. Living like that nearly killed me, more than once." Tears were streaming down both of their faces. He drops his hands from her face and turns to face the big window that overlooked the hospital parking lot.

Silence filled the room as his words sank deep into Ziva's heart, as he struggles to reign in his emotions.

After a minute, that felt like a hundred, passes, Tony turns back to Ziva. He walks over to her side, grabs her hand and goes down on one knee. "Ziva, will you marry me?" He whispered fervently.

"I am not a person who deserves to be loved. I have done more bad things than good in this life. How could you possibly find me worthy of your love? You could do so much better than an assassin who has no clue what love is, besides a four-letter word in the English language?" She looked down at her hands resting in his.

"Because that's not even a little bit true. Its not true at all, actually." He sat beside her again, wiping a tear that had escaped. "You love, and you are loved. You love Gibbs, for always protecting you, like your own father should have but never did. He loves you because you saved his life, without stopping to think what it would cost you to do so, and you would do it again, and again. You love McGee because he has always had your back, no matter how bad my teasing got. He loves you because you let him think you need his help. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, me…." He ran a hand through is hair, exhausted. "Ziva I love you, because not doing so would kill me. Because you are more than your actions and your past. But mostly because, you love me too."

She no longer had the strength to fight it, he was right, of course. She kissed him softly.

"Is that a yes?" excitement evident on his voice.

"Yes, Tony. I really do love you." She ran her free hand through her hair. "Wow. I've said those three words today more that I had in my entire life. It feels so strange."

"No, Sweet Cheeks, it feels just right." He kissed her forehead before climbing in the bed with her. It was a tight fit, but they wanted to be together. "Still no funny business though, there are children present." He yawned, and she giggled at his juvenile concerns.

They effortlessly fell asleep. There was something peaceful about knowing they had forever to figure their lives out.

_**(A/N)**___Thank you for the feedback, it is much appreciated. I am going to work a little harder on my timeline, I realize a couple of things do not add up. Please leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!

PS: I don't know how to reply to comments, but someone mention "canon" and I'm confused as to which episode this is. Help me out? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a merely a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

The doctor walked in first thing in the morning as promised. Tony was caught off guard and almost fell out of bed. Ziva instinctively reached for the weapon she usually kept under her pillow, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Good morning," the doctor cleared his throat. "I am doctor Malka, I am the head obstetrician at this hospital. I will be doing your exam this morning." The doctor walked closer, all business. Tony hopped off the bed to give him some room. A new nurse followed behind him pulling what Tony could only assume was an ultrasound machine.

"Miss David, how have you been feeling? Tired, nauseous, light headed? I can see you had fainted yesterday due to dehydration. With the standard dose of IV fluids you should be feeling much better." The doctor said looking down at her chart.

"I am feeling much better doctor, thank you, and so far, I have been lucky to avoid any other symptoms." She said simply running a hand through her hair, whishing she'd had time to go to the restroom and make herself presentable or brush her teeth at the very least.

"That is a very good sign. Well Miss David, today we are going to do a standard exam. It may be little early for us to hear a heartbeat with just the fetal doppler, so I have brought the ultrasound machine as well. This is going to be uncomfortable, but I want to be through. I understand you will be traveling to the United States soon and I want to make sure you won't have any problems and the baby is healthy." The doctor spoke as he was putting on some gloves. "Do you have an estimate of how far along you are?"

Ziva looked at Tony like the cat who ate the canary. He smiled the full smile that always gave her butterflies.

"Well doctor, to my calculations, date of conception was late July." Ziva smiled remembering that first day when Tony had followed her to the house.

"Most people think that is when the clock starts but it's actually based off of your menstrual cycle. Okay, do you remember the first day of your last period?"

"No, doctor I'm sorry. I was not keeping track at the time."

"Okay. Well I am going to begin with an abdominal ultrasound then. If your calculations aren't too far off, that may be all we need."

With that, the doctor began his exam. The monitor was only facing him and the nurse as he moved the wand knowingly over Ziva's lower abdomen. He made calculations and dictated notes in Hebrew to the nurse who was writing everything down on her chart.

"Okay miss David. Are you ready to see your baby?"

Ziva reached for Tony's hand, suddenly nervous. "Yes."

The doctor moved the monitor to face Ziva and DiNozzo. At first it was just a black and grey screen that didn't make sense to either of them. Then the doctor moved the wand and they could see something that looked like a little bean moving around. It was hard to differentiate but they could see it. Ziva and Tony looked at each other lovingly then back at the screen in pure awe.

"What is that?" Tony asked, pointing to some movement he saw coming from the bean itself.

"That, mister DiNozzo, is your baby's heartbeat. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

The doctor fiddled with the controls on the machine and suddenly the room was filled with this beautiful thumping sound.

Tears formed in Tony's eyes, and Ziva was already crying. He squeezed her hand and blew her a kiss.

"Miss David, Mister DiNozzo, what we have here is a healthy ten-week-old fetus. Pregnancy calculations are tricky, but you were close. Your baby has a very strong heartbeat. All indications point to a very healthy and easy pregnancy. I am going to sign some paperwork, give you your initial file to take with you to your doctor back home, and discharge you. Do you have any questions?"

Ziva looked over at Tony. "Go ahead. Ask him."

The nice doctor turned toward Tony who was looking pale and embarrassed. "Believe me, I've been doing this for nearly twenty-three years. I've heard them all."

"Well doctor, I was concerned, more curious really," he laughed nervously, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. "is it okay to have sex while she is pregnant?"

"Yes, mister DiNozzo. It is absolutely okay. Actually, recent studies have shown that women who maintain an active sex life while pregnant, have an easier labor. You just need to be careful of course to not cause her to strain herself or take on your weight. There's plenty of literature on the subject. I will be sure to add some to your discharge paperwork." The doctor got closer to Tony and put a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry. I've been where you are. You cannot hurt them. Relax and enjoy this new stage of your lives." The doctor shook Tony's hand. "Mazel Tov."

With that the doctor handed DiNozzo a couple of printed scan photos and left the room. The nurse proceeded to remove Ziva's IV and disconnect the monitors.

"You have a good day miss David. Shalom." The short nurse shut the door behind her.

Tony was lost in thought looking at the pictures.

"A dime for your thoughts?" Ziva asked getting up and stretching. She felt stiff after laying down for so long.

"Penny, love. Penny for your thoughts." He corrected her with a smile, without looking up from the pictures.

She walked over to him, cupping his left cheek with her right hand. "Seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"The relief I feel. The baby is fine. You are fine. We are all going to be fine. Am I really so lucky that I am going to get more that I ever imagined I wanted in this life?" He looked up from the pictures to see the woman he loved standing in front of him. Her chocolate eyes met his and his heat skipped a beat.

"Thank you Ziva." He said as he hugged her.

She couldn't find the words to describe her feelings, so she simply hugged him back and let a silent tear escape her eye.

Ziva pulled away, her mind looking ahead. "Tony, I am going to take a shower and get dressed. Can you find us a flight home?"

As if on cue, Tony's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID then showed Ziva. It was McGee. Strange. It must be the middle of the night in DC. Ziva walked into the bathroom as Tony answered the phone.

"Well hello there, Elf Lord. You up late playing your games again?" Tony teased, happiness clear in his voice.

"Something like that. You didn't call to check in today and, well, as much as I hate to admit it, I got kinda just a little bit worried." Tim spoke into his cell phone as he put his controller down.

"I am actually very well McGee. I actually need a few favors from you, starting with, can you find us two seats on the shortest flight home?" Tony said, waiting for is reaction.

"Two? Tony! You found her! She's coming home! How could you not call right away? Doesn't matter. I will get right on that." Tim said powering up his computer.

"It's going to be a long story McCurious. One for the books, really. But we will catch everyone up when we get back. How hard is going to be to get a flight?"

"Not hard at all, just booked you both a flight. You should be here by morning. Our morning that is. Check your inbox." Tim said, rather proud of himself.

"Thank you, Tim, I owe you one. See you soon." As Tony hung up the phone, Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the previous day's clothes, her wet hair cascading down her back.

"Are we all set to go home my love?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." He walked over to her, grabbed a hold of her hand and headed out to the nurse's station. They signed the needed paperwork, took their copies and headed to Ziva's house to pack her things. It was a strange feeling, leaving this place. This time, she had the certainty that she would not be back here again. But that did not make her sad. In fact, it made her quite happy. She finally felt like she could really move forward, leaving the cold-hearted assassin behind, to embrace her unknown future, as long as Tony was there holding her hand.

They barely made it to the plane on time but now they were well on their way home, sitting next to each other, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Ziva was reading a novel while Tony was completely entertained by the in-flight movie.

"Tony," Ziva said putting her book down. She had read the first thirty pages, and she had no clue what the book was about; too distracted by her thoughts. "Do you have any idea what we are going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva gave him a worried look.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it. I mean, its Gibbs. He will take one look at you and just know." Tony spoke nonchalantly, not looking away from the screen.

"That's what scares me the most. He will know we've been lying to him the last three months."

"I have a feeling he already knows." Tony looked at her now. "But its going to be fine. Or, have you changed your mind about being a field agent? Because, just so you know, your badge is on Vance's desk right where you left it. All you have to do is say is yes."

"No, I have not changed my mind, but I respect Gibbs whether I work for him or not."

"I can understand that, but I also know he loves you like a daughter and he will be thrilled to see you happy; even if it is with me." Tony laughed nervously at the thought of the conversations coming ahead. He was not prepared to answer all of the team's questions, specially Abby's, mostly because he didn't have all the answers himself. "I am a little bit more concerned with Abby. You know she is going to have a million and one questions."

"I know. But I think we have all of her answers, do we not?"

"No. Not even close." Tony shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Because you know Abby! She is going to want the full story. You know she is the only person who knows about Paris and Berlin. Now she is going to want all the details. When are we getting married? Are we going to have a big wedding? Do we know the sex of the baby? Do we have names picked out? Where are you going to work? Are we going to raise the baby Jewish? Are we going to have more kids?" Tony's head was spinning just imagining Abby jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, lets see." Ziva struggled to remember the questions Tony had just listed. "I would like to get married before the baby is born, in a small wedding, family only. The work family and your father that is." Ziva watched him carefully.

"That is perfect for me." He smiled his full smile.

"Ummm what was next? Oh yeah, we don't know the sex of the baby and I would not like to find out, but I realize you may want to."

"Actually, no. I want to be surprised too. I have learned there are very few happy surprised in this life, and I would very much like for this to be one of them." He winked at her again.

"Names? That's the easiest question of them all don't you think?" She eyed him curiously.

"Let me guess. Tali if it's a girl, after your sister?" He winked at her.

"Thank you, my love."

"I know how much she meant to you. I wouldn't have it any other way. But we are not going to give her Abby as a middle name. I don't care how good her arguments are."

"Deal. And for a boy?"

"I know what you are thinking, Zee-Vah, and no. The world does not need a third Anthony DiNozzo." He kissed her hand.

"But Tony," she protested "it's your family name."

"Actually, Sweet Cheeks, DiNozzo is my family name." He winked at her.

"Okay, what about Daniel then? Not a lot of people know your middle name, and I love it. Daniel DiNozzo. Don't you?" She looked at him hopeful. A long time ago, back when she had wanted to be a ballerina, she had dreamed about growing up and having a family. In that dream, she always had boys, and that had been fine with her, since she assumed she would have no clue what to do with a girl.

"Really? I thought for sure you would want to hyphenate our names." He tilted his head, curious.

"Well, about that." She hesitated for a second but decided this was as good a time as any to bring up the subject. "Tony, I know that I have always been an independent woman, fiercely intent on taking care of myself on my own. And for so many years that has been my identity. But as I start my new life, our new life, I realize that I will need to learn to let you in and take care of us." She looked down at their hands, confused by her own words. "I guess what I am trying to say is, Tony, would you mind if I took your name once we're married?"

"Seriously?" He crushed his lips to her, full of love. "I'd be honored, Sweet Cheeks. Thank you."

"Tony, if it meant this much to you, weren't you going to ask me if I would?" She asked him, surprised by his fierce reaction. She hadn't thought of him as a proud family man, but then again, she had never though shed want to change her name for anyone.

"Well, it does mean the world to me, but I wouldn't ask you to do it just to make me happy. You're already giving me more than I could ever imagine I deserved."

"Thank you for loving me like you do." She heard herself say the words and could hardly believe it. When did she become this mushy person? _For now, I am going to blame the hormones. _

"Forever." He kissed her forehead.

"Next question. I know you love your apartment and it will do for now but eventually we will need to move."

"I know, and I'm absolutely okay with that." He nodded.

The pilot's voice came overhead announcing they would soon begin their descent into DC. The flight attendants came through the cabin one last time, picking up garbage. Ziva went to the bathroom, yet again, before they landed.

"Tony, how are we going to get home? I know you didn't leave your car at the airport all of this time, right?" She said as she sat back down and fastened her seat belt. For a woman who had traveled so much in her life, landing still made her the most nervous.

"No, I asked Ducky to give us a ride. I figured he'd be the most discrete of them all."

"Do we have to go in today? I mean McGee knows were back, so does Ducky. We might as well get it over with."

"If you feel up to it, we will. But just so you know, its not going to be pretty. We might end up both bagging groceries. Vance can't be happy with my absence." Tony rubbed at his temples.

"Yeah I gotta figure out what I'm going to do." She said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about that for now. You just worry about growing our baby." He stretched his free arm to touch her stomach.

"But I do worry Tony. You forget I had your job. I know how much you make, and babies are expensive."

"Uh uh uh," he held a finger to her lips, "let me tell you why you can stop worrying about this. You my beloved, never held my title. I am very special agent Anthony DiNozzo." He held a proud hand over his heart, just like he did when he swore to protect the Navy and its families, almost fifteen years ago. "I make twice as much as you did as a probie, and I get a hefty yearly raise, the closer I get to retirement. The insurance in unbeatable, so we don't need to worry about that either. I can easily support us. I don't need you worrying about this, remember you're going to let me take care of you."

"Thank you, but what do you propose I do with myself all day?" Ziva was starting to get frustrated.

"Bag groceries?" He suggested. She slapped his arm playfully.

_**(A/N): **_

Thank you for the feedback, it is much appreciated. I am going to work a little harder on my timeline, but I can confidently say that I am only loosely following cannon (thank you, Acrwdof1). The muse has thrown me in a little bit of a different direction than I thought I was headed when I started, but I am having so much fun.

Please leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a merely a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

The plane touched down and the motion made her stomach turn. So far, she had been lucky enough to get away with minor morning sickness, but she knew full well that could change at any moment. They make their way through the airport, hand in hand, to find Ducky waiting for them at the baggage claim.

"Ducky! You didn't have to get out. We would have met you at the curb." Tony said as they walked up to where he was seating, reading a newspaper.

"Nonsense my dear Anthony." Ducky set his paper down to greet them. Hugging Ziva tightly.

"Oh Ziva, I was so worried. We all were." He let her go and noticed their interlaced hands. "Obviously, Tony missed you most of all." He padded Tony's back.

"You can say that again." Tony kissed Ziva's cheek and winked at Ducky.

"I missed you too, more than I could imagine I ever would. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to use the ladies' room before we go."

"Again? You were just in there before the plane landed, are you feeling ill?" Tony asked, concerned, as they walked towards the restroom, after having gathered their luggage.

"A little." Ziva hurried in, covering her mouth.

"Oh dear." Ducky looked at Tony, realizing what was going on. "Congratulations young lad!" Ducky hugged Tony tightly. "I am overjoyed for the both of you!"

"Thank you, Ducky." Tony hugged him back. "Here, lets sit. I think we're going to be here a while." They walked toward a little bench that was directly across the woman's restroom door. Ducky helped Tony carry Ziva's luggage.

"How did you know, Ducky? She is not even showing yet." Tony wondered.

"Well, young Anthony, even if my expertise is with the dead, I do study the living as well. The changes are obvious to the trained eye; especially a trained eye that has known Ziva for years. She has never been one to get sick after a plane ride."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. You are a doctor after all. But that doesn't tell you that I am the father though." Tony scratched his head.

"No, it doesn't. However, you couldn't be more obvious. You're strutting around with your chest sticking out like a proud rooster, and all protective of her. But the dead giveaway is in your eyes. You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"I am Ducky. We both are." Tony looked toward the bathroom slightly concerned. "This is good." He added.

"I am elated for the both of you." Ducky smiled heartwarmingly.

At that moment Ziva walks out of the restroom looking a little pale.

Tony hugs her. "How are you feeling, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Horrid. I am so hungry I could eat a camel."

"Horse, honey, you could eat a horse." Tony laughed.

"Whatever. I could eat them both." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Oh Ducky!" She started a little when she saw him, forgetting he was even there.

"It's okay Ziva, he knows." Tony grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" She sighed.

"Actually, no. He read us like that newspaper he had."

"Don't worry dear Ziva, I have kept a few secrets in my day. Although, Jethro is a force I have yet to beat, but I will try my best."

"Thank you, Ducky. It's not so much that we want to keep it a secret as much as we just want to surprise everybody." Ziva put a hand over her stomach.

"Hey Duck, I've just had an idea." Tony's face lights up with excitement.

"Tell him on the way, before I take a bite out of you." Ziva glared at Tony.

With that, they left the airport. On the way to Tony's apartment they made a few stops. Ducky dropped them off at the apartment and headed to work, with the promise to accomplish his part of the plan.

"Oh Tony, this is going to be so great. The kind of surprise Abby loves." Ziva said as she sat on the couch putting her feet up on the coffee table, where he joined her. They were both so tired from their flight, but they wanted to surprise everyone in the best way possible. Sleep would just have to wait a few more hours.

"I think so too. I'm still struggling with going in to the office this afternoon. McGee said they are just working on paperwork to wrap up their last case. That usually puts Gibbs and Vance in a good mood…" Tony drifted off when he noticed Ziva had closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

_Perfect. This is my chance. _Tony got carefully up off the couch. He reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello," said an all too familiar voice.

"Hey dad, are you busy?"

"Tony, you know I am. I'm rushing to get on the train to be there in time for the festivities tomorrow."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, son. These are the best news I think I've ever gotten from you." Senior was indescribably proud of his son. "You deserve this you know."

"Thanks dad."

"Why are you whispering, is everything okay?" Senior was concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that Ziva fell asleep and I need a favor."

"Anything for you."

Tony gave his dad some instructions and as he was saying goodbye, the doorbell rang. It was the furniture company, delivering their new bed. Tony always thought he would be sad the day he needed to trade in his twin size bed, but he'd been so wrong. He watched as the men brought in their new King size bed and left the apartment with his old one. He locked the door behind them and went to the bathroom, where Ziva had disappeared to, in ordered to let the men work.

She was glad to be taking a long hot shower after such a long day. Even though they had slept on the plane, they were both tired. She was just standing under the hot spray, letting it wash all of her tiredness away, when she heard a little noise. Her heart skipped a little, but surprisingly, her ninja instincts didn't kick in. She must be getting used to living with somebody.

He knocked softly on the door. "It's me hun." He spoke softly as he let himself in, he didn't want to scare her. He slipped his clothes down to a pile on the floor and joined her in the shower.

"Hello, very special agent Anthony DiNozzo." She spoke seductively. Reaching for his neck, she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, turning him so that he was now under the spray.

His hands roamed her body, thirsting for her touch. He pulled her close, careful not to crush her, and lost himself in her.

He broke the kiss, their foreheads touching. "Our new bed is ready, miss David."

"Mmmmm, does that mean you are over your silly concerns?"

He pulled her closer to him. "What do you think?" She could feel him hard against her body. He started kissing her neck, with one hand on her waist and the other squeezing her perfectly round bottom.

The sun was high in the sky, the noon light shining brightly into their bedroom. They were laying in bed, her back to his chest, their bodies bare under the sheets.

"Ziva," He whispered, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

"Yes, my little hairy butt?"

"Are you tired?"

"I am. But I have a feeling, no matter how much I sleep, this is going to be the new normal for me."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said as he slipped his hand down to rest on her stomach.

"Don't say that Tony, I've never been happier." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Ow. Okay I won't, jeez."

"Oh sorry, I thought that was my light touch." Ziva smiled a guilty smile.

"Oh yeah? Well, it needs some work." He rubbed his ribs and was suddenly scared of what labor was going to be like.

"Sorry." She laughed softly.

He kissed her hair. She started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping. I have nothing to wear to our party." She started to get dressed.

"And you aren't going to invite me?" Tony asked, mockingly hurt.

"No. Its bad luck." She winked as she walked out of their room. "Besides, you have to go to the office and answer a million questions."

"What do I tell them when they ask about you?" He followed her into the living room, pulling his boxers on, where she was putting on her shoes.

"Tell them the truth. I am out shopping for tomorrow. They cannot see me, especially Abby, or the surprise will be ruined. Look at what happened with Ducky."

"Okay. That makes sense." He said reaching for the carton of juice. He was about to drink straight out of it when he noticed Ziva watching him, a hand on her hip.

"Glass. Right."

"Good job." She kissed his cheek. "I shouldn't be long."

"Here," Tony said, grabbing his keys off the counter, "take the car. I'll call a cab to go to the office. We will need to go car shopping at some point though."

"No, it's okay. Walking is good for the baby. The shopping center is not too far."

He was going to argue, but he decided to pick his battles.

"Okay, but be safe, Sweet Cheeks." Tony kissed her forehead, then he bent to kiss her stomach. "You are my everything."

"I will. I love you." She headed for the door.

"I love you too." He called after her.

Tony went to get ready and headed for the Naval Base. The elevator door opened, and he walks out. He sees McGee, all alone, tapping away at his keyboard, who looks up when he hears the _ding_.

"Welcome back, Tony. Where's Ziva?" Tim's face drops a little.

"I missed you too, Elf Lord." Tony said sarcastically. He headed for his desk and occupied his chair putting his back pack down. "She is shopping for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Tim asked, confused.

"Don't you ever check your email, McNerd? The team is invited over to my apartment for a welcome back party for Ziva." Tony said, nonchalantly.

McGee pulled up his email. Sure enough, he found the evite. "Thanks Tony. You know you're going to need to print one for Gibbs, right?"

Tony held up an envelope. "Already covered." He felt the envelope fly out of his hand as someone grabbed it from behind him.

"I hope that's your ass you've got covered." Gibbs' familiar voice spoke from behind Tony.

"Special Agent DiNozzo. My office. NOW!" Vance yelled from the overhead balcony.

Tony stood up and headed for the stairs in silence. He had to pass right in front of Gibbs to do so, and when he did, he felt Gibbs' hand connect with the back of his head. "Welcome back DiNozzo." He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, starting toward his desk.

"How much trouble is he in, Boss?" McGee asked worriedly.

Gibbs didn't answer, but the look on his face was a calm one. He didn't look like a man who was about to lose his Senior Field Agent.

_**(A/N): **_

Thank you for the feedback, it is much appreciated. I hate to say this, but the next chapter is going to take a little bit longer than usual. I'm trying my best to update every other day, but this week is a busy one, so please forgive me.

Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a merely a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

"Are they here yet? Are they here? Where are they?" Abby bounced into the squad room, pony tails bouncing faster than she was.

"You just missed him, Abs." Gibbs pointed upstairs.

"Him? What about Ziva, where is she?" She had long ago gotten over her dislike of Ziva and had missed her most of all; if she did say so herself.

"He came in alone, Abby." McGee answered. "I'm sure she will come in at some point. I mean she has to right boss?" Uncertainty thick on his voice.

"We will find out soon enough, McGee." With that, Gibbs went back to focusing on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Something deep in his gut told him his team wouldn't be the same after today. But he couldn't let the others in on his fears. So, work it was until they had more answers.

Vance gestured for Tony to have a seat beside him, at the big conference table in his office. His face wore a tight, unreadable mask.

"Before we get started," Vance gestured to the big pile of folders in front of him. "Tell me, special agent DiNozzo, how is agent David? I trust that you found her safe?"

As much as they both hated to admit it, both Leon and Ziva would forever be linked by the events of that fateful Shabbat dinner he had hosted.

"Yes, she was safe." Tony had no idea what else to say.

"Good. I trust that she will come in to the office in due time?" He asked, trying not to sound overly curious.

"In due time, director."

"Well, let's begin."

Vance grabbed the first folder at the top of the pile, and Tony could almost feel himself age as the agency director started to debrief him.

Ziva had never been a woman who enjoyed shopping. She only ever did so out of pure necessity. Today was different though. She had two very specific targets in mind. When she arrived at the center, she bought a bottle of water and headed for the map. She quickly found what she was looking for and headed in that direction.

She found herself in a huge jewelry store; the kind where well-dressed men greeted you with a smile and refused to let you leave empty-handed. She headed for the men's section, where she found a nice older man who helped her out. He answered all of her questions and assured her that her order would be ready in two hours max. Ziva thanked the heavens that Tony had such a common ring size and that they had the ring she fell in love with in it. The man assured her the chosen engraving would fit nicely in the ring. She thanked him and left the store, concentrating on part two of her mission.

She was surprised at how quickly she found a dress she liked. She was even more surprised that she liked a dress at all. She wasn't a woman who wore dresses, except for the few times she had done so undercover. Pants where much more practical in her line of work, and she didn't have much of a social life to have any need for dresses. She roamed the stores window shopping to kill the time, until she could pick up Tony's ring and head back to the apartment. In the distance she saw a little café squeezed between a flower shop and a book store, and the smell of fresh bread beckoned her.

She ordered herself a sandwich, a tea and some dessert and sat at a corner table from where she could observe the people walking by. This was a habit she acquired as part of her training. _Always have the best view. _She knew it was going to be hard to let go of her life as an agent, but she also knew it was necessary. All of the pain, all of the danger, all of the lies… it was too high a price that, unlike her father, she was unwilling to make her child pay.

Her child. Their child. She sat back on her chair and brought a hand to her stomach. A million questions filled her head. She'd already had a doctor when she had lived in DC, whom she had called when she was walking here, and they'd made her an appointment for the following week, just to confirm everything was as fine and get started on her prenatal care. That was taken care of, but her questions were more along the line of "_Am I ready to be a mother? Is Tony ready to be a father? Will he still find me attractive when I start showing? What about afterward?" _

Immersed in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had been staring at a couple that was sitting on the benches across from the café. The woman was evidently pregnant, probably close to giving birth. The woman was sitting with her hand on his shoulder while he ate a pretzel. From where Ziva was sitting, she could see the looks on their faces. The woman looked tired and Ziva had expected that. But the woman also had this look on her face of infinite contentment. It was as if this had been her entire purpose in life and she was happy it was finally being fulfilled. Ziva focused on the man next. The man had worry lines evident on his forehead, but the look on his face was radiant. He looked well rested in contrast with his wife, but his lips were twisted up un a permanent smile that didn't change even though he was eating. They were happy. Most people usually were.

But was Ziva capable of being happy? She didn't know; the only thing she had ever known was the very thing that nearly destroyed her. Now, she knew only one thing for sure, this was happiness; and she liked it. Even so, she couldn't completely mute that negative voice in the back of her head that asked, _"Will it last?" _

Ziva stood up, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and headed into the bookstore to distract herself. There she bought a few baby books. She headed back to the jewelry store and found the man that had helped her earlier.

"Hello Miss David. You are just in time. They have just handed me your purchase. It turned out beautifully, if I do say so myself." He handed her a square, blue velvet box. Ziva opened it and grabbed the ring out of it, holding it between her index finger and her thumb, and examined it.

She had picked a beautiful black gold ring that had a thin yellow gold line going through it three quarters of the way down, all the way around the ring. She had no idea what kind of ring he was going to get her, but if he knew her at all, he would know she liked gold much more than silver. She had no way of knowing what her ring would look like to match his to it, but when she saw this ring it might as well have had Tony's name on it. She had asked them to engrave it with the Hebrew words _At lo leh-vahd. _Because she would make sure he was never alone again. Plus, the phrase had special meaning for the two of them.

"It is perfect sir, thank you very much." Ziva put the ring back in its box and left the store, finally headed home.

Back at the Navy Yard, Abby had barely any nails left waiting for Tony at his desk. He had been in the Director's office a very long time.

"Abby how is it that you are done with your report already?" McGee asked, more out wanting to distract her than out of real curiosity.

"Well, Timmy, that's the beauty of writing a report as you go. Not waiting until the case is over with to do it." She replied.

"Well that's easier said than done. Half of my time is spent on the field hunting these people down, not sitting down at the computer." He immediately regretted his words once he'd spoken them.

"Are you saying I spend all of my time at the computer Tim? Because let me tell you something, mister-I-do-all-the-running-around-and-heavy-lifting-for-this-team, if it wasn't for forensics…"

"We would be up to our necks in unsolved cases." Tony completed her all to familiar rant.

"Tony!" She bounced off his chair to wrap him up in one of her bone-crushing Abby hugs.

"I. Can't. Breathe. Abbs."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. I'm digging the scruff man." She pointed to his face.

"Well take a picture, it's going away tonight. Vance chewed me out for that too. Man, did he have a file specifically full of stuff he'd been saving to rip into me about." Tony said running a hand through his hair as he sat down at his desk.

"That tends to happen when you go MIA for so long." Gibbs said without looking up from his paperwork.

"How much trouble are you in?" McGee asked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, probie." Tony threw a crumbled-up paper at him. "I am however, chained to my desk until I have scanned and digitally filed all of your cases for the time I was gone."

"But I already did that. I do that as we go." McGee said confused.

"He knows." Gibbs said, laughing.

"That's unfair." McGee pouted.

"Whatever. Tony is back!" Abby jumped up and down again. "Where is Ziva though? How come she didn't come in with you? You have to tell us everything! How did you find her? Where did you find her?" Abby demanded.

"All in due time Abby. You're coming to the party tomorrow, right?"

"Are you kidding? I'm already there! Way to go by the way, coming back on a Friday and inviting us to party on Saturday." She winked at him.

"It's not that kind of party Abbs." Tony smiled at her. She was the one person on the entire team that could still party like a college freshman.

"Either way, I'm so happy!" She hugged him again and started towards her lab, but not before sticking her tongue out a McGee, not having forgiven him for his earlier comment.

"Well Tony, as big a pain in my ass as you are, I am glad to have you back." McGee said, going back to his paperwork, refusing to ponder on what Abby might do to get him back.

"DiNozzo, follow me." Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator, Tony following close behind.

They entered the elevator, and as soon as the doors close, Gibbs hits the _stop _button.

"Boss let me explain."

"Tony, there is nothing to explain." Gibbs said surprisingly calm. Tony had expected to face the wrath of Gibbs, but all he got was understanding Gibbs. He always threw him off when he acted like this. "I get it. I've been there. Which is precisely why there is a rule number twelve to begin with."

Tony's mouth popped open. "Seriously? How did you know?"

"Never mind that, for now, what I need to know is, how is Ziva? Is she okay?"

"Yeah boss, she is fine; but I know that she wants to tell you about it herself."

"DiNozzo, is she coming back or not?" Gibbs asked not in the mood to play around.

"No." He answered simply.

"Take care of her Tony."

"Forever boss." Tony said bringing a hand over his heart.

"I know she doesn't know how to be taken care of but find a way. Don't hurt her, or you will have to answer to me."

"Got it."

"Does this mean I don't have to come to the party tomorrow since I already know your surprise?"

"Oh no boss. You need to be there. This is the least of the surprises, believe me." Tony let out a quiet laugh.

"I'm not wearing the tie." Gibbs referenced the invitation as pushed the button and the elevator doors opened slowly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss." Tony's face went back to all business.

Tony went back to his desk, not having a clue where to start. They were not actively working a case, but he somehow felt like he had fallen behind. Abby came up at least four times trying to get info out of Tony who was running out of clever ways to dodge her never ending questions. After a short while, the whole thing started to get old.

"Wrap it up guys, its after six. We can pick up where we left off on Monday." Gibbs ordered.

DiNozzo and McGee didn't hesitate, they grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator.

"So how was the desert, Tony?"

"Dry."

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"Don't worry, McAnxious. You will get all the juicy details tomorrow. Scouts' honor." Tony smiled, getting in his car.

"_Man, these trained investigators are tough. Nothing gets by them." _He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, only making a quick stop to pick up dinner on his way to the apartment.

_**(A/N): **_

Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep going as long as you will read. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a merely a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

"Honey I'm home." He said loudly walking in the door. "God, I've always wanted to say that." He giggled to himself.

"In here." Ziva called from dinning room, where she was setting the table.

He followed her voice into the dining room. He set the food down on the table and walked around to her. He wrapped her up in his arms, planting a long hard kiss on her.

"How was your day?"

"Eventful. Vance was not happy. I don't think I've even seen the man as mad as he was today. He had me in his office for nearly two hours ripping into me." They sat down and started opening the containers of Chinese food. "At the end, I walked away unscathed but still it was hard to just sit there and take it." Tony ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. "The rest of the team was welcoming; even Gibbs. They had a million questions that I wouldn't answer so Gibbs just sent us home. No one was getting any work done anyway."

"What did Gibbs say? Did he ask if I was coming back to work?" Ziva asked nervously.

"He said that he wasn't as concerned with rule twelve as much as he was worried about your well-being." Tony grabbed her free hand to reassure her. "But he did ask me flat out if you were coming back, and I couldn't lie. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell him yourself."

"It's okay," she squeezed his hand "I know how he is. He needed to know. How upset was he?"

"He wasn't upset at all. He just threatened my life if I ever hurt you, you know, the usual." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, he knows?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sweet Cheeks, this is Gibbs we're talking about. I think he has known for a while now because he had time to work through his anger. But he doesn't have a clue about anything else. He just knows that I am head over heels in love with you."

She stood up from her chair to sit on his lap. He opened his arms to welcome her.

"Good. Because so am I." She kissed him deeply and he let her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Better. I haven't felt sick since the airport."

"Good." He rested his head on her chest.

"Let's go to bed." She said standing up and pulling at his hand. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay." He sighed, his body suddenly heavy, the last forty-eight hours catching up to him all at once.

The next morning, Tony turned in bed to find himself alone. In the distance he could hear Ziva, and the sound made him jump out of bed in a heartbeat. He raced to the bathroom, to find the bathroom door locked.

"Ziva, honey, are you okay? Let me in." Anxiety clear on his voice.

"Go away Tony, you don't need to see this." Ziva's voice was raspy. Shed spent a good part of the morning kneeling over the toilet. It had been too good to be true, the morning sickness caught up with her making up for lost time.

He wasn't about to argue with her through a locked door. Instead he went to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, making mental notes to buy crackers, ginger ale, apples, etc. _We need groceries._

He heard Ziva walk out of the bathroom and turned to face her apologetically.

"Do not say you are sorry Tony, or I will need to put paper clips at the top of the shopping list." She gave him a deadly stare.

"Okay. I won't. How do you feel?"

"Wrecked." She sat up on the counter next to where Tony was standing.

"I'm so…" He cut himself off "I'm so going to run to the store and get a few things. There is literally nothing in this kitchen, besides those powder packets to make juice."

"I know. How did you survive living on an empty kitchen like this?"

"Well, Sweet Cheeks, I usually had a little bit of food here, at least bagels and coffee, but I'd been gone so long…" Tony was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who is here so early?" He asked, looking confused, but walking toward the door only wearing his pajama bottoms. Ziva followed him.

He looked through the peephole and brought a hand to his face.

"Senior" he mouthed to Ziva. She turned around and headed to the bedroom to change, since she was only wearing Tony's t-shirt and her underwear, and that was no way to greet her future father in law.

Tony opened the door. "Dad! What are you doing here so early?" Tony hugged his father.

"Early? Anthony it's already eleven. I'm actually kinda late."

"It's what?" Tony shut the door and grabbed his phone of the coffee table in the living room where he'd left it the night before. "Oh wow. I better get ready. I need to go to the store."

"What for? I'm here to help."

"Thanks dad." Tony got closer and started to whisper, watching the bedroom door. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, Anthony, of course." He pulled a red velvet box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Tony, who opened it immediately. "It's beautiful, you have great taste. She is going to love it. How did you know her size?"

"A long time ago, we were working a case where a guy had two, no wait, three fiancés. She said women always knew their ring size and told me hers." He examined the ring. "Oh wonderful. They did get the spelling right. I was worried."

"Yeah the guy told me how insistent you were on the phone. He said, '_she must be special if he is willing to pay all of these rush fees'._"

"He has no idea." He put the ring back in the box and handed it back to Senior as Ziva walked in the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her hips dreamily, and a t-shirt she must have found in his closet because there is no way Ziva knew who _The Fray _was.

"Ziva, darling!" Senior exclaimed excitedly. "How are you dear? Let me look at you." He held out a hand which she took. He twirled her in the air before planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too." She hugged Senior while smiling at Tony, who walked in their room to get dressed.

"Ziva, you are positively glowing. It suits you." Senior said admiring her.

"Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Uh uh," Senior shook his head at Ziva "none of that _mister _business. You either call me Senior or dad."

Ziva laughed. "But where I come from that is disrespectful."

"Well, where I come from, the opposite is." He winked at her.

"Okay, you win Senior." Ziva hugged him. She genuinely liked him, and she was glad her child was going to have at least one grandparent in his life. That was one more than she ever had.

Tony walked in the room. "We have to start with breakfast." Tony winked at Ziva, "She might eat me if I don't get some food in her soon."

"I see you've begun your training, Ziva." Senior elbowed her playfully.

They went to a nearby diner that served breakfast all day. They were running behind, so Tony sent his dad off with a shopping list. He was scared to send his dad off with his credit card but he really had no other choice. They were already running late so he and Ziva headed to back to the apartment. The caterers would be there in a few minutes and everyone would start to show shortly after. Punctuality was something they all learned early on being on Gibbs' team.

They entertained everyone in the living room, which was the perfect size to fit their little family. Tony and Ziva sat in the love seat on one side, while McGee, Abby and Palmer sat on the big couch. Gibbs sat at the piano talking with Senior and Vance was sitting on the chair opposite the love seat. They were only waiting on Ducky to arrive.

Light shatter filled the room, with Tony telling his stories about how he worked his way through to finding Ziva. He was worried Ducky wouldn't make it in time for the big announcement; guessing it was a good thing he knew anyway. When Tony got to the part about the tarmac, the doorbell rang, and Senior let Ducky in.

"Did I miss it?" Ducky asked Senior.

"You're just in time." Senior took his coat and they joined the group, standing behind the big couch.

Tony stood up and grabbed his glass of scotch. "Now that Ducky is here, I have an announcement to make, before we can start on dinner."

"We have several announcements to make." Ziva corrected him, standing up and interlacing their fingers.

You could hear the room fill with _oohs and aahhs._

"No way! You guys…!" McGee exclaimed.

"Finally." Abby almost sounded aggravated.

"Well, this is going to cause a few problems… but congratulations. Its about time this knucklehead," Vance pointed at Tony, "settled down."

Gibbs laughed.

Palmer was still in shock.

"Thank you everyone." Ziva's eyes filled with tears. "That is not the only news. We have good ones, but we have bad ones too."

"No, no, no, no, I refuse. Nothing can be bad after this." Abby stood up and started to pace the room.

"Well Abby, I am so sorry to tell you this. But I have decided not to return to work at NCIS." Ziva looked down at her shoes, avoiding everyone's eyes. She didn't want to cry yet.

"Oh." Vance let out.

Gibbs was notoriously quiet, but not surprised.

When Ziva looked up, she could tell everyone was confused, but they were also understanding.

"Why?" Palmer whispered, everyone was too shocked to speak.

Tony and Ziva sat back down as she started to explain herself, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She knew her family would understand her reasons.

"I dedicated my entire life to a cause that nearly killed me. After you saved me from Somalia, where my own father sent me on a mission without caring whether I lived or died, that cause no longer mattered. I continued to work as an agent out of pure gratitude. Every time I pulled the trigger, a little part of me died. I came really close to losing my grip on my identity, confusing myself with a cold-blooded killer, that was capable of nothing else; and I started to believe it. Going back to Israel only made that conviction clearer. I had killed my own brother without hesitation, for God's sake. I was falling deeper and deeper into that hole, and I had decided to punish myself by staying away. I was convinced that I didn't deserve anyone's love. I was convinced that I was incapable of truly loving anyone. That's when Tony found me. It took him a while, but he pulled me out of that darkness just I time to keep it from swallowing me whole." She delivered the rehearsed speech, hoping she had explained herself well enough because the tears were flowing freely now.

Silence filled the room as Ziva fell quiet.

"You didn't owe us for saving you." Gibbs finally found his voice, and everyone nodded. "That's what you do for family. That's how family works."

"I know that now. But I didn't then. I had never known a family that could simply function out of love alone." Ziva was apologetic.

McGee walked over to the love seat where she and Tony were sitting. He knelt beside Ziva and put a finger under her chin.

"Ziva, you do understand that we _do_ love you right? That your past does not define who you are as a person and that we love the wonderful person you have become?"

Tony squeezed her hand as she started to sob.

"You sound like Tony." Ziva smiled between tears.

"Well, today must be a very cold day in hell because… _Tony is right._" Tim grimaced as if his own words stung him.

Everyone in the room giggled through their tears, even Gibbs.

"Get used to it McGoo." Tony slapped the back of his head lightly, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Ziva, dear," Ducky's wise voice sounded heavy, "I think I will take the liberty of speaking for the room when I say: we will miss you, but we absolutely understand."

Everyone nodded at the same rhythm. Silence filled the room again, as everyone digested the news.

_**(A/N): **_

AmyV4, we're in synch! I had written this chapter before I read your comment. I hope you enjoy this one!

I really appreciate all of the reviews. They are what keep me going. Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

"Enough of the sadness." Abby wiped the eyeliner-tainted-ears off her face standing up. "If there are more bad news, they are just going to have to wait until tomorrow. This is a party damn it, this is a happy day. Our Ziva is back, and she finally said yes to DiNozzo."

"In more ways than you could imagine Abby." Tony stood up again, proudly. "Because she has said yes to me forever."

"No kidding?!" It was Gibbs who gasped this time. "Anthony DiNozzo, a married man?" He had finally managed to shock Gibbs and get a genuine reaction out of him. He was tempted to look out the window to look for the flying pigs he was certain would be doing pirouettes in the air right now.

"Yeah, Boss. She is finally going to make an honest man out of me." Tony flashed his full smile.

The room once again filled with joy, the small darkness they had shared a few minutes ago, completely forgotten.

"Let's see the ring." Palmer chimed in.

"Well, autopsy gremlin, it was a spur of the moment thing, but the ring is coming, I promise.

"Well, we can't all be planners I guess." McGee laughed out loud.

"Oh, but we can, Elf Lord, just you wait." Tony gave him a knowing look.

"The important thing is that she said yes." Senior finally spoke, having been quiet the whole time, just admiring the family his son had chosen for himself, react to his happiness. They truly were a family.

"I am glad I said yes too." Ziva smiled up at him as everyone settled down. They could tell there was more.

"Why do you say it like that Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, because she is almost three months pregnant." Tony barely got the words out when he was already being crushed by Abby.

"No way! Oh my God you guys!" Tears were rolling down her face.

"Abby you're crushing me!" Tony tried to loosen ger grip on him.

"Sorry Tony but I'm so happy!" She let go to hug Ziva, when Tony got in between the two of them.

"Abby," he said in a warning tone, "handle with care." He eyed her carefully.

"Of course."

"I can't believe this you guys, you did it!" McGee basically sang with joy.

"Oh, did we ever, McNasty." Tony laughed a full belly laugh.

"Not what I meant Tony!" Tim's cheeks were red hot.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva, arms open. She welcomed his embrace an let him hold her. He started to break away, kissing her cheek before letting her go.

"I'm so happy for you Ziver, you have no idea."

"I think I do Gibbs. Thank you."

"Now, you've truly done it, DiNozzo. I am proud of you, kid. You better take good care of them." He hugged Tony, slapping his back twice, because that's just how real men hug.

"Forever, boss."

The congratulatory words and hugs went all around the room. When everyone settled down, Ziva started speaking.

"Thank you guys. This means the world to us, and we wanted to celebrate with the only people that truly matter to us." Ziva gestured to the whole room. "Which finally brings us to the real reason we gathered you all here today, ties and all."

"Yes, so with all of you here today, we would like to take this opportunity to get married." Tony smiled his full smile again.

"But, what, for real?" Abby asked.

"You mean like, like, right here, right now?" Palmer was evidently confused.

"Yes, right here, right now. In our living room." Tony thought his lips would crack from smiling so much but he couldn't help it. He was finally, truly happy. "With our family, of course."

"Gibbs, will you give me away?" Ziva put her hand on his forearm.

"It will be an honor, Ziver." Gibbs said, his eyes betraying his emotions and watering for everyone to see. He turned around, pretending to be distracted by something out the big window. '_Probably the all the pigs flying out there',_ Tony thought to himself.

"Sorry Abbs, dad beat you to the best man spot, but you can be in charge of pictures." Tony tilted his head looking at her.

"Hell yes!" Abby couldn't contain her excitement.

"Will you be my man of honor, McGee?" Ziva smiled warmly at him.

"Absolutely."

"Ducky," Tony asked, "are you all set?"

"Hot off the press." Ducky held up a piece of paper. "Thanks to the online Interfaith Inspirational Church, you can all call me reverend Mallard for the day."

"Well, then, let's get this show on the road people." Palmer clapped his hands as the sun started to set, and everyone jumped into action.

Tony and Ziva went to separate rooms to change. The spare bedroom in the apartment had only ever been occupied by a desk he never used, surrounded by more shelves filled with classic DVDs. But today it also housed suitcases, yet to be unpacked, and Tony's clothes for the evening.

The team started rearranging furniture and taking their places, smiling and laughing about all the times Tony and Ziva must have hooked up on work trips. Abby swore it was only the two times, a secret that had killed her to keep as she was no good at it. McGee was willing to bet the romance had been budding for longer than that. Palmer put his money on the romantic idea of _'you never know what you've got until you've lost it'_. Vance said he chose to believe the story they had told.

Senior and Ducky simply sat back, quietly taking in the room.

Tony finished first, stepping out of the spare bedroom fidgeting with his cuff links. He ran into Gibbs who was pacing outside the door of the master bedroom, waiting for Ziva. Tony was wearing a dark grey tux with a white shirt and a grey tie that matched the suit perfectly; the smile on his face spoke volumes in the quiet room.

"DiNozzo, let me help you with that. I've done this a few times, you know."

"You sound like Senior." Tony laughed quietly, a little nervous.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, boss, I know."

"I mean it, DiNozzo. You did good. You found the best woman." Gibbs' throat tightened, and he swallowed thickly. "I'm happy you took my advice that Christmas you found me in my basement. Keep it up, don't screw this up." Gibbs shook his shoulder encouragingly. He took off his watch and handed it to Tony "I want you to have this. This is the watch my grandfather gave my father on the day he married my mom. I want you to have it, because you are like a son to me."

"Boss, I can't take this from you. This is your family heirloom." Tears formed in his eyes.

"And you are my family. You all are."

"I've never seen you wear this." Tony admired the watch.

"I only wear it on special occasions."

"And you wore it tonight?" Tony arched an eyebrow. The man was always a step ahead of everyone else.

"I had a feeling, though I never imagined the evening would turn out to be quite _this _special." He lightly slapped Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you, boss." He let a tear fall from his eye. He always knew Gibbs had a soft side, especially for Ziva and Abby, but he rarely got to see it for himself.

"There you are Tony." McGee said, finding the two men. "Come on, Abby wants pictures." He grabbed Tony by the wrist and lead him to the living room.

When Tony walked in, he was pleasantly surprised by what they had done with the place. He saw Senior and Ducky standing by the big window in their Sunday best, posing for Abby, and went to join in the fun.

Gibbs paced outside the bedroom door, waiting for Ziva. When she came out, he let out a proud sigh. She was wearing a long sleeved, sheath silhouette, white dress. The skirt turned to a back-sweep train and it had the modern opening in the back to reveal just a little bit of skin, which was mostly covered by a dark grey belt she had chosen to accent the drees and match Tony's suit. Her brown curls tied in a side swept pony tail that rested against her right shoulder, and her big brown eyes glowed with happiness.

"You look so beautiful, Ziver. I'm so proud of you, kid." Gibbs choked.

"Thank you Gibbs. And thank you for doing this. I hope you know it means the world to me." She could feel the tears fighting to escape her eyes.

"Thank you Ziva, I never got to walk Kelly down the aisle on her wedding day." Sadness filled his voice. "This is the highest of honors and the best gift you could ever give this old man." He offered her his arm and she took it.

They started to walk toward the living room.

Tony was standing in between Ducky and Senior, looking happier than anyone had ever seen him. They proceeded to walk slowly toward him, while Palmer played _Here Comes the Bride _softly on Tony's grand piano.

Tony could not hold in a tear watching the woman he loved walking to him, to be his forever.

When they reached Tony, Gibbs placed her hand in his, while telling him "Rule number eight."

"Never." Tony winked at him, taking Ziva's hand in his.

Gibbs placed a soft kiss on Ziva's cheek and turned to take his seat between Abby and Vance.

_**(A/N): **_

Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

Ducky began the ceremony. Even though they had started to turn into this mushy, rosy couple, it was so new to them that they decided to go with traditional vows instead of writing their own.

"And now the rings." Ducky gestured for Tony to go first. He turned to senior who handed him the beautiful velvet box. He pulled out the ring and handed the box back to his father. He placed the ring at the top of Ziva's ring finger, waiting for Ducky to proceed.

Ziva looked at the beautiful ring in astonishment. He chose a simple eternity band instead of a diamond solitaire. The diamonds on it looked as if they were holding each other up but the thin, gold band covered them in a way she could tell would keep them from snagging on clothes, or anything else for that matter. Accompanying the eternity ring, was another yellow gold band with a very thin black line going right through the middle of the ring; both rings fit around each other perfectly- they'd obviously been designed together. Not only were her rings a perfect match to the ring shed chosen for him, but it matched her personality perfectly. Once again, he proved how well he knew her.

"Anthony, repeat after me: I, Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Junior, take thee, Ziva David, to be my lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Tony smiled at his beloved. "Take this ring as a symbol of my devotion to you, my love for you, and my desire to live the rest of my life with you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the rings onto her finger where they fit perfectly. He smiled, relieved to not only see that it fit, but to see the pure delight in her eyes as she looked at them.

"Marvelous." Ducky admired, as he gestured for Ziva to follow.

She turned to McGee who handed her the box she had given him to hold before going to change into her dress. She took the ring out and imitated Tony, placing it at the top of his ring finger.

He watched her carefully admiring his ring. She had done well. He loved the ring and he would be delighted to wear it forever.

"Ziva, repeat after me: I, Ziva David, take thee, Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Junior, to be my lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Ziva let a single tear drop from her eye. "Take this ring as a symbol of my devotion to you, my love for you, and my desire to live the rest of my life with you. With this ring, I thee wed." Tony placed his right hand on her cheek, wiping away her tear.

"With the power vested in me by the online Interfaith Inspirational Church, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Anthony, you may kiss your bride."

Tony placed both hands on each side of Ziva's face, as if he was holding the most precious of things and kissed her with all the love his heart could hold. She kissed him back overwhelmed by the strong emotions she felt. The room erupted in applause and well wishes for the young couple.

They then turned to face the room, hand in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo." Ducky joined the family in one more round of applause before everyone surrounded the couple with hugs and well wishes.

They spend the rest of the evening sharing and laughing with their family over a delicious Italian meal catered by Tony's favorite restaurant.

As the night wore on, people started to leave one by one.

Vance excused himself first, needing to get back to his children, with Gibbs and Ducky following close behind. Palmer decided not too long after, that he really should get going. He didn't want to miss a late-night Skype date with Breena, who was out of town vising her family.

McGee and Abby stayed a little longer, reminiscing about all the times they had shared on the field. Abby started crying thinking about missing Ziva, but they swore then and there that they would meet at least weekly for a standing lunch. If someone had told her when she got to NCIS almost nine years ago, that Abby would be her best girlfriend, she would have laughed in their face. McGee managed to outcry them all. He had always been a sentimental drunk and by the end of the night no one could understand a word he was saying. He and Abby shared a cab home, and she promised everyone she would make sure he was safe for the night, but she refused to deal with his hangover in the morning. It would be up to someone else to check up on him.

Senior was the last to go home since he'd insisted to stay behind and help clean up. After he left, with the promise they would meet him the following day at his hotel for brunch, Ziva and Tony sat in their living room couch, her head on his chest her legs resting on the coffee table next to his. Ziva was still in her beautiful dress, Tony had only taken his jacket off.

"Have I told you, Mrs. DiNozzo, how absolutely breathtakingly beautiful you look this evening?" Tony said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I do not believe you have, Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva smiled at her husband. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He gave her his best Elvis imitation. "Did you like your rings, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Oh, I love them Tony, how did you know?" She held her hand out in front of her, admiring her ring.

"Same way you did, obviously." He held his left hand next to hers. "Hey, look inside your band." He told her.

She took her band off and twisted it in the light looking for what he meant. She smiled in disbelief as she read the words out loud. "At lo leh-vahd. Oh, honey, look inside _your _ring."

He smiled and did as she said. He laughed out loud when he saw the same words engraved on his ring. He slipped it back on his finger and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Ziva DiNozzo." He breathed her in.

"I love you to Anthony Daniel DiNozzo." She twisted in his arms so that she was on top of him and started to kiss him ardently.

They'd had enough words for one day. Now it was time for their bodies to do the talking for them.

"Wow." He sighed.

"I know." She kissed his chest. "Tony, will you still find me this sexy as my body changes to grow the baby?"

Tony was surprised by the unexpected question but didn't miss a beat.

"Of course. Are you kidding? Every man fantasizes, at one point or another, about making love to a pregnant woman. Plus, there is something irresistible about knowing that I am the one that did this to you." He said touching her stomach, which was starting to feel hard to the touch with a barely noticeable bump. To anyone else it was still flat, but he knew her body like the palm of his hand and he was starting to notice. "Why?"

"Yesterday, when I was at the shopping center, I got this book recommended by basically every pregnancy website. Even though I barely skimmed through it, I noticed there was a chapter on _accepting your new sexuality_ or something like that and it got me wondering." She looked down, embarrassed. "Do you really think you will still find me sexy? Or are you just trying to ease my fears?"

"Zee-Vah," he said, putting his hand under her chin to lift her gaze, "I will never, ever get enough of you. Trust me." He kissed her softly.

"What about your concerns? You know, about hurting me or the baby?" she smiled at him, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, so what you are saying is, I didn't prove myself just now? Or even yesterday?" He ran his hand softly from her neck all the way down her back. Maybe I should just show you again?" He kissed her neck.

They proceeded to lose themselves in each other, and once again the morning found them tangled up in each other.

_**(A/N): **_

I know this is a short one, which is why I'm posting it so soon. I'm already working on the next one, so it shouldn't be long before its up.

I really appreciate your comments. Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

After their surprise wedding, time passed rather quickly. The team was extremely busy, closing case after case. They were mostly working shorthanded because all the new agents they got, quit within a few days; some only lasted a few hours. They all knew the truth no one dared to speak; Ziva was irreplaceable. After a few dozen agents, Gibbs recruited Elenore Bishop. They met during a case they worked with the NSA, where she worked as an analyst, and they all could see her potential. More than once, McGee had joked that she could seriously benefit from training with Ziva on hand to hand combat; but Tony would never tell his wife that.

At home, Tony and Ziva were starting to find their new normal as a married couple. Ziva had been trying to keep busy, unpacking her belongings which had finally arrived from Israel. Not that it mattered much, because none of her clothes fit. As the holidays approached, the baby started to run out of growing room, and her belly popped out basically over-night. This had rendered pretty much her entire side of the closet practically useless. She found herself sorting through Tony's side more often than she would admit to anyone besides her husband.

Because of the holidays, she and her doctor agreed to push her twenty-four-week scan until the thirtieth week. Besides the severe morning sickness, she had enjoyed a smooth and healthy pregnancy; even her doctor was impressed. She had a troubled medical history, having visited the hospital thrice as often as the average person. In the beginning, her doctor had been concerned that all the trauma her body had sustained throughout the years would cause some problems, but she proved his concerns unnecessary after the first few weeks. She was positive pregnancy would be a cake walk compared to the several times she had been held captive and tortured.

In Tony's eyes, she was beautifully round with pregnancy, her belly marking the time. He loved that lately she only felt comfortable in his sweatpants and college sweatshirt; which were her favorite since this winter threatened to be the one of the coldest DC had seen in the last several years. Tony kept telling her to go shopping but she was usually too sick to go anywhere besides the restroom for the better part of the morning. By the time Tony came home from work though, she was usually feeling better.

They had spent the holidays with the team, which kicked off with Tony and Ziva hosting Thanksgiving in their beautiful apartment. That year, Hanukkah had fallen on the week after Thanksgiving and they all showed to spend time with Ziva too. Thanksgivukkah, Abby had named the holiday. She would have never thought that her American family would be so involved in her Jewish holidays, but they loved her enough to care.

Tony had brought up the subject of her religion, exactly twice. Once, when they were asking Ducky to get ordained, or certified or whatever it was called being a Rabbi. Tony really wanted to respect her beliefs. Ziva explained to him that it didn't work like that, and that for them to have a Jewish wedding, both Tony and Ducky would have to convert. That's when they decided on the beautiful interfaith ceremony they had.

The second time he brought it up, it was all about the kids. He had a ton of questions that Ziva was happy to answer. He had toyed with the idea of converting. He had been raised Catholic, like any other Long Island Italian, but he only remembered ever going to church on Easter. His argument had been that it would be good for the kids, but she had shut it down telling him he should not do it because it was a '_good idea' _but it should come from a deep conviction that he truly shared her beliefs. He said he would think about it and asked her to bring him to temple the next time she attended services, to which she gladly agreed, after reassuring him that she would love him forever either way.

Abby then decided that this year she would be hosting Christmas, and boy did she go all out. Her gothic Christmas decorations left the team scratching their heads, but they all praised her creativity.

Ducky insisted on hosting the New Year festivities, and it was a black-tie affair, as any party hosted by him would always be.

Since the wedding, Gibbs had mellowed out noticeably. He was trying to acknowledge that each person on his team had someone waiting up for them, and he had been trying harder not to let his own life choices influence those of his team. He was making a serious effort to cut back on the workload, whenever the nature of the case allowed, so everyone could be home for dinner. He had considered adding a new rule to his collection, but the wording hadn't come to him yet.

Tony quickly learned that Ziva was a fantastic cook, something he never knew before. They usually had dinner together, while Tony entertained her with the jokes he was currently playing on McGee, or Abby's newest romance. He avoided talking about actual cases until they were solved. He didn't want her to feel like she was missing out or worse, like he was influencing her to re-join the team after the baby is born. She enjoyed listening to him talk and, even though she missed the team, she felt no desire to go back to that life. She was actually surprised at how content she was just being a wife, for now anyway.

On the other hand, Ziva was pleasantly surprised by Tony's homemaking skills. All of her life she had been surrounded by men who would rather chop off their right hand than clean a dirty dish. But Tony turned out to be quite the clean freak, and she was thankful for it.

Tony had not been lying when he told her he thought her bump would be sexy. He could not keep his hands off of her. No matter how exhausting his day had been or how unattractive she felt, he was insatiable. Which in return, suited her just fine, because her hormones were running the show; in all aspects of her life. More than once, she had gone to the office, under the guise of visiting with the team, or meeting her husband for lunch, only to meet Tony for a quickie in the broom closet or in his car. Her growing belly was starting to make it hard to fit in these places, but the challenge was half the fun.

The hormones were also running rampant in other aspects of her life. She found herself crying at ASPCA commercials and getting angry every time she saw a documentary on Global Warming. Tony didn't know what the hell to do when she started sobbing that time he had made her watch a Fast and Furious marathon the weekend they had been snowed in. And the fit of giggles she had that night they watched Grease, threw him for the biggest loop yet.

Ziva had spent a little bit of time researching what she wanted to do as far as working once the baby was born. She found a non-profit organization in their area that helped refugees who had been granted asylum in the country get familiar with US laws and life. She decided that would be a good place to start, thinking they could surely use her language skills and having been through the naturalization process herself, she knew how confusing the system was to navigate. Tony was really happy to see her excited about new things. He worried about her often, but she was truly happy with their new life. Ziva had laid her badge down months ago and that seemed like all that she had needed. She expected to struggle with her past for months, but so far, she hadn't struggled at all.

A few days after the wedding she went into the office to finalize her exit. There was an exit package she needed to choose, and thousands of releases and NDA's she needed to sign. Vance had been holding onto her gun and badge, thinking that when DiNozzo brought her back, those would be the first things she would need. Instead he found himself putting away her gun, badge, and paperwork, in a drawer where it would sit until he handed it off to Human Recourses. When he finally locked the drawer, she felt as if her past, and all of the feelings of inadequacy that went with it, vanished with the turn of the key.

All in all, they were finally happy.

It had been a long day for the team. Tony had broken yet another one of Gibbs' rules; rule number ten. But how could he not? They had been hunting down the sick person who was making the children of military families ill. Maybe they weren't exactly a military family but even so, Tony was deeply affected by all the sick children, growing scared at the realization that his own child would eventually be exposed to such dangers. He hated hospitals, and he hated how the kids were getting sicker the longer they were in the hospitalized. Some had already been showing signs of infection at their IV sites. One kid had begun to show signs of sepsis and they were monitoring him closely. The poor child wan only eight, but he was fighting hard.

They'd eventually caught the guy and the kids are going to be fine, but in order to do so they had put in long hours and he knew Ziva would be worried until he got home safely. He had no idea what he was going to tell her, because she would no doubt see how worried he was. Not only had this case caused him to worry about his family, but it had also managed to stir dark memories that he had worked hard over the last twenty-odd years to bury in the deepest corner of his subconscious.

It was after midnight when he walked up to his apartment door. He fiddled with the key, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was sure Ziva would be asleep by now, probably on the couch where she would have attempted to wait up for him.

He hated missing dinner, but he was thankful she understood why, and this wouldn't be something they would fight about. Her only stipulation for when things like this would happen is that he called so she wouldn't be sitting at home thinking the worst, and he could easily live with that. He considered himself lucky in that aspect, and hated to think of the fights his co-workers, Palmer and Bishop, were surely having right now, with their respective spouses. He also found himself pitying Gibbs. No wonder all if his marriages had failed. This was a demanding job. He pushed the door in slowly, wondering how he was going to manage his time once the baby was here.

He was surprised to see all of the lights on. Maybe he was in trouble after all; _damn hormones_. He walked in shutting the door behind him, setting his backpack down near it. The TV was on in the living room, but the big couch was empty, the blanket that usually covered Ziva's freezing feet draped over the back. The sweet smell of tomatoes lured him to the kitchen. He leaned on the door frame watching as Ziva made grilled cheese with tomatoes. She danced gracefully around the kitchen, pulling more cheese from the refrigerator, singing one of his favorite songs. She was wearing his sweatpants, with one of his many movie t-shirts barely covering ger growing stomach; her beautiful brown curls flowing freely down her back. He knew full well he shouldn't sneak up on her. There had already been accidents where frying pans and hairbrushes had been thrown with deadly accuracy at his head. He shuddered to think what would have happened it those items had been knives instead. But the pain was worth those few minutes of watching her. He smiled, and he felt the weight of his day begin to lift a little.

Ziva could sense that he was standing there. He knew better than to sneak up on her though. He had nearly gotten a concussion that time she threw a frying pan, not to mention the black eye she gave him with her hair brush. But she was getting better at noticing him before attacking, mostly because whenever he entered a room, the baby would start kicking up a storm. Ziva swore up and down that he was trying to claw himself out of her womb to jump up on daddy's arms.

"Tonyyyy…" she dragged out his name, "the baby knows you're here." She spoke without lifting her gaze from the pan where her midnight snack was cooking.

"Hmmmm, is that so?" He closed the distance between them, hugging her from behind, resting both of his hands on her growing belly, moving them in circular motions. He could feel his baby's strong kicks against his hands and his smile grew wider. He kissed her neck lovingly. "Honey, I'm home. I'm sorry its so late." He whispered against her ear.

"It's ok, my love, did you get him?"

"Of course." Tony still found pride in his job after nearly fifteen years in law enforcement.

"Good." She turned her face and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Would you like a sandwich?" She offered.

"I would love one, hun, thank you." He let go of her and went to sit at the kitchen island.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk to pour him a glass. He had taught her that the best companion to a late-night grilled cheese was a cold glass of milk, and she'd been pleasantly surprised.

She walked over to him and put his food in front of him. When she turned to go back to the stove, he playfully slapped her butt.

"And to think McGee never thought I would find me a good woman. If he could only see you now. Barefoot and pregnant, and in the kitchen no less." He laughed lightly, his long day already behind him.

"Don't forget, she could kill you with a paperclip too." She laughed with him, sitting next to him with her own food.

He ran a hand through her long, brown hair, resting his hand on her lower back.

"How have you been feeling? Is your back better?" He wanted to know every little thing she was experiencing, and she loved him for it.

"I am okay. The morning sickness has not changed much, although today I was over it earlier than usual. My back hurts a little, but it is only going to get worse as the baby continues to grow. According to that app that compares the baby to fruit, I should expect my hips to start hurting in the next few weeks too." She sighed.

"You are so strong." He spoke the words, but what he really wanted to tell her was '_I'm sorry.' _But she hated it when he apologized for getting her pregnant. '_Our baby is not something you apologize for, do you understand?' _What she didn't quite understand was that he wasn't sorry she was pregnant; he was just sorry she was in pain. But since he didn't want to argue with his pregnant wife about the English language, he opted for different ways to express himself. "It's crazy to think that in about ten weeks, we will be meeting this tiny person." He stood up behind her and started to rub her back.

"Thank you, my furry little butt." She sighed. "I know, and it is all worth it. You are going to be an amazing daddy."

"Only with your help, Sweet Cheeks." He kissed her cheek and started to clean up, unsure of why the word _'daddy' _made him so uncomfortable.

"Oh, leave that, you must be exhausted."

"Nonsense." He winked at her.

"You spoil me, you know?" She smiled, running a hand over her belly. "Ughhh," she whined.

Tony dropped the pan he was cleaning in the sink. "What's wrong?" He ran to her.

"Nothing Tony. I'm just annoyed that I have to pee again." She was a little taken aback by his overreaction.

"Sorry." He apologized going back to the dishes, hoping she wouldn't read too much into his reaction. Obviously, he wasn't over his day as he had thought.

She slid off the stool making her way to the bathroom, puzzled by his attitude.

_**(A/N): **_

I know this is a short one, which is why I'm posting it so soon. I'm already working on the next one, so it shouldn't be long before its up.

I really appreciate your comments. Please continue to leave me your thoughts and notes below. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

When Ziva came back from the restroom, he was sitting in the living room, with his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands. She knew something was bothering him.

She sat beside him, but he didn't look up. _'It must really be bad.'_ She thought to herself as she ran a comforting hand over his back.

"Talk to me Tony." She whispered quietly.

"I'm scared." He knew there was no use in hiding this from her.

"Scared of what?" she questioned him.

He looked up at her then, his green eyes, far, far way.

"Ziva I'm scared of the unknown. I'm scared of all of the things that could go wrong with you or the baby. Ziva I can't lose you, either one of you." He breathed the last part.

"Why would you be thinking about that? We are both healthy. The doctor said so just a few weeks ago. I have a scan next week; do you want to come with? I know you are saving your PTO for the delivery but if you are this nervous…" she brought a hand to her belly, worried about her husband. She had rarely seen him seriously concerned, he was the carefree one out of the both of them. "Besides Tony, where I come from, women give birth in the fields, hand the baby to the midwife, and go right back to work. At least my grandma did. I am going to be in a hospital surrounded by very capable staff." She tried to reassure him.

"It's not just that Zee-Vah." He stroked her cheek, wrestling with himself. "Sweet Cheeks, have I ever told you how my mom died?"

"Of course, she died of cancer. You spent a lot of time in the hospital with her."

"Actually no. McGee had assumed that a long time ago, and I never corrected anyone as it spread." He sat back on the couch, rested his head against the back of it with his eyes glued to the ceiling.

Ziva reached for his left hand with her right, interlacing their fingers; she could tell this was hard for him.

"When I was eight years old, my parents sat me down for a serious conversation. I'd been in trouble before but usually it was my mom who had the _talks _with me. They gave me the good old birds and the bees lecture before telling me my mom was pregnant. It had been a long time since I had seen both of my parents so happy. My dad was sure I was going to have a sister, so he spent her pregnancy talking me up to the protective, big brother role." He swallowed hard. "One day I was walking home from school when I heard a bunch of sirens and I just knew they were headed to my house, so I started running. I got there in time to see them wheeling my mom out in a stretcher and she looked unnaturally pale. My dad hugged me, and we followed the ambulance in his car. He didn't know what had happened. He had found her passed out in a pool of blood in the bathroom and called nine-one-one." He sat up straight and turned to face his wife placing his right hand on her belly.

"I don't really remember all the details, but they'd managed to stop the bleeding by the time we got there, but they would have to do surgery to deliver the baby right then and there. I think it had something to do with that thing that nourishes the baby…"

"The placenta?"

"Yes, that's it. It wasn't getting enough blood to sustain the baby anymore. But the doctors were confident the baby was ready. They let us see her before taking her back to surgery. She was still pale but wide awake. She told us both how much she loved us and reassured us they would both be fine." Silence filled the room as he made a long pause. He filled his lungs with air before continuing. "That's the last time I ever spoke to my mom. She bled out during the surgery. There was nothing they could do."

Ziva wiped away his tears with her free hand, the pain evident in his green eyes. Her heart ached, feeling his pain.

"The baby wasn't a strong as the doctors had assumed. She had to be on a ventilator and was hooked up to several different IVs, which put her at a high risk for infections. They were very careful with her, but she was so frail. She only survived three days before succumbing to a respiratory infection that filled her lungs with fluids and basically dry drowned her. We buried them together, in the same casket. After that, good old Senior was never the same. That's where my impressive boarding school tour began." He breathed, feeling lighter after getting the story off his chest.

"Tony, I am so sorry my love. I had no idea." She didn't know what else to say, as understanding washed over her. No wonder he had always been so understanding about her relationship with Tali and her memory; he understood better than she had imagined. Because even if his sister had only lived three days, instead of sixteen years, she could tell that he had loved her.

"Now you know. I am sorry if I scared you before, but this case brought back painful memories."

"How come you hadn't told me before?" Ziva asked.

"I didn't want to frighten you, Sweet Cheeks." His eyes softened. "Have I?" he wondered.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I know those things happen and I wouldn't want your thoughts to immediately go there if anything were to go wrong with us. And no, because I am confident that we will be okay. I know we wouldn't have come this far only to have it end badly. I have my faith to thank for that certainty." She ran a finger through her gold necklace. Tony had given it back to her on their first day together back in Israel, she cried when he put it around her neck, having believed it to be lost forever. "Tony, we are all going to be fine."

She sat back on the big couch and patted her lap. Tony laid his head on her lap, resting his legs on the opposite arm rest. He could feel the baby moving around softly near his face. He lifted her shirt to kiss her belly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What was her name, the baby? Did you and your dad get a chance to name her?" She wondered curiously.

"Yeah we did. They needed a name for the death certificate and dad decided to go with mom's number one choice, even if he wasn't convinced." Tony smiled at the memory.

"What was it?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She pulled on his hair a little.

"Ow, okay. My mom had her heart set on Kelly no-middle-name DiNozzo."

"No way. You're making that up." Ziva smiled down at him.

"I swear! It's one of the few things I remember clearly from the days before they passed. Dad was being stubborn about giving her a relative's name and naming her after mom, since I would carry his name, but mom thought it was the corniest idea he'd had in all the years they and been together." He smiled his happy smile.

"Have you ever told Gibbs?"

"No, it would raise too many questions. I've never told anyone in my life before, except for maybe the grief counselor at my first boarding school."

"Wow, the world really is big." Ziva mused.

"Don't you mean small?" Tony looked up at her.

"But it's not." Ziva stated, confused.

"Right. That's why the expression is…. You know what, it doesn't matter." He yawned as he stood up. "I am going to take a shower, I am beat."

"I know, love." Ziva stretched tiredly as she followed him into the bedroom.

After his shower, Tony walked back in the room, wearing just his pajama bottoms. Ziva had attempted to wait for him but the exhaustion got the best of her; she was already snoring softly on her side of the bed. Tony walked around the apartment turning off the lights, getting ready for bed. He walked pass the spare room that was slowly starting to look like a nursery. He walked in and turned on the light. The white crib they'd bought a few days ago still sat in its box in the corner where they would place it once it was put together. He walked over and sat in the rocking chair, running his fingers over the edge of the bassinet Gibbs had built for them to keep the baby in their room those first few weeks. Ziva had read somewhere that its was best for babies to start out this way and had been over the moon with happiness when Gibbs dropped by with the gift.

_Tony, we are all going to be fine. _Ziva's words from earlier still haunted him, probably because they were the same words his mother had used to reassure him the last time he saw her. He sat there a few more minutes before walking back to their bedroom and climbing in bed next to his beautiful wife. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into a disturbing dream.

The following day, he was surprised to still find Ziva in bed next to him. She was usually up and locked in the bathroom by now. He carefully got up went to the kitchen to make some coffee. After such a heavy day yesterday, and a horrible night, he decided he was going to take the morning off. He went and got his cellphone and called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He sounded distracted.

"Good morning boss."

"What do you need DiNozzo?" Always cutting straight to the chase.

"Boss I was wondering if it would be okay if I went in a little late this morning?"

"Is something wrong? How is Ziva?" Gibbs panicked a little.

"She's fine. But we had a rough night yesterday…"

"As long as she is fine, say no more. Why don't you take the whole day off? I will be at the gun range training with Bishop and McGee is busy doing something to all of our computers. When I left, there were cables running in all kinds of directions in the squad room. I doubt you'd be able to get any work done even if you showed."

"Thank you boss." Tony said, relieved.

"Don't mention it." Gibbs slapped his phone shut.

Tony picked up his coffee cup and headed in the nursery.

Ziva woke up, severely disoriented. To her surprise, the sun was higher than usual, but her stomach felt fine. She looked at the clock, it was a few minutes past ten. She felt sad to realize she had missed kissing her husband goodbye. She got up off the bed slowly, waiting for the wave of nausea to hit her. Nothing. She headed to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, washed her face and collected her hair in a bun. As she was walking back in the room, she heard a loud _thud _and the muffled sound of a male voice. The noise made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She instinctively moved over to her nightstand and picked up the .45 she kept there. She considered stopping to put pants on, but she worried the intruder might get away. She moved slowly through the apartment, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. She reached the door of the nursery and flattened herself, as mush as possible, against the wall. She walked in the room, gun in front of her, aiming at eye level.

"Ben kelev!" Ziva cursed in Hebrew. "Tony! I almost shot you in the head! Why aren't you at work!" still aiming at him.

"Zee- Vah, honey, it's okay. It's just me. Why don't you lower your weapon and I will gladly answer all of your questions?" Tony spoke softly, hands in the air.

"Sorry." She did as he said. He took the gun by the barrel, replaced the safety, and set it down on the nearby shelf. He avoided all sudden movements as he did so, then opened his arms to hug her.

She moved into his arms and started crying into his bare chest.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay. I should have been more careful. Shhh." He consoled her.

"Tony… I almost killed you." She sobbed harder.

"But you didn't."

She couldn't pull herself together. Horrible images played in her head over and over. Tony bleeding on the floor, her hands bright red with his blood.

Tony just stood there feeling helpless, simply hugging her.

After a few minutes, she found her voice again. "Are you okay?" She asked, horrified by her own actions.

"I'm fine Ziva. How are you? How is the baby?" He rubbed her stomach, concerned.

"We are fine." She said, her tone flat.

"Come here," he pulled her toward the rocking chair, gesturing for her to sit down, and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Tony I am so sorry." She was embarrassed.

"Don't be, its in your nature. I know that. Like I said, I should have been more careful."

"No, you should not have to be. You cannot walk around on eggshells the rest of our lives, to avoid startling me. What about the baby? He will not know to be careful around mom because she might pull a gun out of thin air and point it at him." She started sobbing hysterically again, an even uglier movie than before running through her mind.

"Shhhhh, Ziva you need to calm down. This can't be good for the baby. We knew this would be tricky. You've had to look over your shoulder since you were a little girl. You can't expect those instincts to disappear overnight. Sweet Cheeks look at me." He put a finger under her chin, "You are changing. I see it, and I love you for it. Besides, you would never pull a gun on our child. You might pull it on just about anyone else, especially if you felt our child was threatened, but never _at _him. I know you understand the fierceness of motherly love. I bet you felt that way about Tali, even if she was your sister and not your child." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "But if it makes you feel better, we can go and get a safe for our closet and keep our weapons in it. Does that sound good?" He searched her face, desperate to make her feel better.

"And one for the living room? That way you can lock your SIG in it as soon as you come home." She half-smiled.

"Anything that will make you feel better." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." She was almost completely in control again. "Now, why are you home, scaring the ever-loving bejesus out of me?"

"Well, super ninja, I called Gibbs to tell him I would be in late this morning and he gave me the day off instead. So, I decided it would be a good day to start on the crib. And I was almost done too, but for some reason, the mobile won't stay where it's supposed to."

Ziva looked at the mobile laying on the floor.

"That must be the noise I heard."

"I'm sorry I scared you." He bent to pick it up.

"I am the one who is sorry." She whispered. There was no room in a marriage for rule number six. She stood up from the rocker, taking the mobile from his hands. She walked over to the crib, and simply placed it on the insert that was already built-in on the top left railing, the opposite side of where Tony had been stubbornly trying to put it.

"Ahhh, mom always knows best."

Ziva widened her eyes at being called 'mom'. She wondered for a second what her American child would call her. _Mom, mommy, mother? _The thought made her uncomfortable, so she turned back to Tony.

"It takes a valley, yes?"

"A village, honey, it takes a village." He laughed as he hugged her from behind. "How are you feeling?"

With everything, Ziva had completely forgotten that she was still waiting for the nausea to hit. "Great, actually. I don't feel even close to ill this morning." She was quite amazed herself.

"Good." He breathed, kissing the top of her head. "Come, let me make you breakfast." He let go of her to pull her by her left hand, picking up his coffee mug on the way.

"May I have a cup of coffee?" Ziva asked shyly as the walked in the kitchen. She had never been a big fan of coffee, until she'd gotten pregnant. Of course, she found a way to blame this on Tony, her argument being that if he didn't make it in the mornings, she would never had started craving it.

"Zee-Vah," he raised an eyebrow at her, not being a big fan of the idea.

"What? The doctor said I could have one cup a day with no problems." She defended herself, giving him her most convincing smile.

"Fine." She wore him down easily these days.

They spent the morning laughing over their breakfast and making plans for the day. Tony insisted that Ziva call her doctor to get checked out after the morning scare. They agreed and said they could see her in the afternoon. Since Tony was home on a weekday, they decided to go look at cars and then go do some shopping so Ziva would have something to wear besides Tony's clothes.

_**(A/N): **_

I really appreciate your comments. I'm sorry it took me a little longer to get this out, but my mind is bursting with so many ideas it's getting harder to keep them straight. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

By the time lunch was over and done with they were the proud new owners of a spacious SUV, since Ziva wouldn't be caught dead in a minivan, and they made their way to the doctor's office, hand in hand.

The doctor's office made Tony nervous. He sat in the uncomfortable chair, playing with his phone while Ziva browsed one of those gossip magazines they had laying around.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." A blonde nurse called from the door that lead into the office. "Please, come in."

Tony offered Ziva his hand to help her stand, but she ignored him. She wasn't _that _pregnant… yet.

The young nurse waved them into an exam room, Ziva noticed how she was undressing Tony with her eyes, but he was absolutely oblivious. She couldn't decide which was more unbelievable; the fact that Tony was at the doctor's office with his pregnant wife, or the fact that he was ignoring a hot girl making giggly eyes at him. _'Goggly eyes? Googly? Whatever.'_

The nurse started to take Ziva's blood pressure, while Tony paced the room.

"Is this your first baby, Mr. DiNozzo?" She said the first thing she could think of to talk to handsome man in the room.

"How can you tell?" He asked innocently.

"The pacing. I would have thought a handsome man like yourself would have been around this particular block once or twice already."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Tony asked, offended.

Ziva couldn't believe the scene in front of her. The eternal playboy had no clue what the blonde was insinuating.

"No, never mind. Ma'am your vitals are fine. I will be back with the doctor." She left the room, annoyed.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to flirt with married men." Tony mockingly talked to the door.

"Wait, so you knew what she was trying to do?" Ziva couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Of course, Zee-Vah."

"Whoa, you definitely fooled me. Poor girl." She shook her head, amused.

"Poor girl? I'm sure her dad would be disappointed." Tony scoffed.

"Stop it Tony, you are scaring me." Ziva laughed.

There was a light knock at the door and the doctor walked in, followed by the nurse.

"Hello Ziva, how are you feeling? I hear you had a little scare this morning?"

"I am feeling fine. The scare was nothing. My husband here is just being overprotective."

"Oh yes, Mr. DiNozzo." The doctor shook Tony's hand. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Ziva has told me you have a very demanding job."

"Yes. Thank you for seeing us doctor. She was hysterical this morning. I stupidly scared her, and she had what I, with absolutely no medical knowledge, would consider a panic attack. She was heaving and crying, really frightened me." Tony brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry that happened. I can understand why that would scare you. Her vitals are fine, which means there wasn't a prolonged raise in blood pressure. That's what we would be most concerned about in case like this."

"Perfect. Thank you doctor." Tony was glad the doctor was so nice.

"Ziva, I know we were going to do your thirty-week scan later this week, but since you're here now, what do you say we get it over with and save you a trip in a few days?"

"That sounds great." Ziva laid back on the exam table, pulling her shirt up and lowering the band on her new maternity pants. The doctor applied a little bit of gel on her stomach and put the wand where years of expertise told him the baby's heartbeat would be audible.

Tony sighed at the beautiful sound coming from the little machine. He watched the monitor as their baby danced all over the small screen, a full smile on his face.

"Strong and steady. Exactly what we should expect."

The doctor made some measurements and made notes on Ziva's file. The ultrasound was taking longer than she was used to.

"What's wrong doctor?"

Tony moved closer, concerned by Ziva's question.

"Nothing is exactly wrong, Ziva. The placenta has shifted slightly since our last scan." He highlighted a spot on the ultrasound, that didn't look like anything to neither Ziva or Tony. "It's not exactly a medical concern, but it could be should the placenta move to completely cover the cervix; which, to be clear it is not at this point. Have you experienced any kind of spotting recently?"

"No, not at all." Ziva reached for Tony's hand, worry evident on both their faces.

"That's good. I'm clearly just being overly cautious. You don't need to worry about anything. I apologize for even bringing it up as a concern. Just keep doing what you're doing, avoid heavy physical strain, and I will see you in four weeks." The doctor handed Ziva a paper towel to wipe the gel off, and Tony offered her a hand to help her sit up, and this time she took it.

"Thank you, doctor." Ziva said, stepping off the table.

"Not a problem. That's what were here for. Call us if anything changes or if you have any questions. If not, I will see you in four weeks Ziva. Like I said, there is nothing to worry about." He turned to Tony to shake his hand. "Maybe lay off the surprises a little bit?"

"I'll try," Tony laughed nervously.

Tony went to get the car while Ziva signed some paperwork and met him outside. He was waiting by the passenger side of the car; when Ziva walked out he opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her in. It was snowing slightly, but it wasn't cold enough for it to accumulate on the ground. Tony walked back to the driver seat.

"Do you feel better now, my little furry butt?" Ziva touched his forearm.

"Not really. I know the doctor said there was nothing to worry about, but I can't help it." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I know exactly what you mean." She ran a calming hand over her belly. "But worrying is not going to help us any. The only thing we can do is relax and keep an eye out for changes."

"You're right, Sweet Cheeks, as usual. What do you want to do now? Its only three thirty."

"Take me to a movie."

"A movie? Like at the theater? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like you."

"But I want to. I know how much you love the movies, and when the baby is born, it will be a long time before we can take him to a quiet theater to sit through a two-and-a-half-hour film." Ziva said as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

"You make a good point, Sweet Cheeks, but would you please stop calling the baby _him? _Everyone is going to think we already know the sex." Tony wasn't against having a boy, but he liked the uncertainty of the situation.

"Are you telling me you would rather refer to the baby as _it?" _She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, of course not. But… I… um… I guess there aren't that many options. I see your point. Forget I said anything. What kind of movie are you in the mood for?"

"A comedy. Something that's not going to make me cry every five minutes."

"Say no more." Tony put the car in gear and headed for his favorite theater.

After the movie, Tony and Ziva stopped for some ice cream before heading home.

The next day Tony went back to work, and they ended up getting caught up in a case that took the team all weekend and a road trip to solve. Tony hated leaving Ziva for a night, much less two, but Abby took it upon herself to keep her company whenever she wasn't needed at the lab.

Tony promised Ziva he would make it up to her, by taking her shopping out of town for clothes and baby things. Lately Ziva had found herself at the local mall shopping aimlessly for hours. She usually didn't buy much, but she enjoyed spending the time walking around and people watching. She had been visiting the malls around their area, and Tony really liked knowing she spent her time doing something she enjoyed while he was at work now that she felt better.

After two weeks, Tony came home early on a Friday night, promising Ziva the following day he was going to deliver on that promised shopping trip. Ziva's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He loved how the simplest things brought her so much joy these days.

They walked the mall for hours, in absolutely no hurry, hand in hand. Ziva only bought a few things, arguing that she would soon be able to fit back in her old clothes. Tony didn't tell her that he wasn't looking forward to that with too much excitement; he really loved how she looked carrying his baby. He entertained the thought of a house full of children simply because of this, but dismissed it quickly, realizing how selfish that was.

"Tony, Tonyyyy hello?" Ziva was standing in front of him, hands at her waist. She was wearing some jeans that he had picked out for her, picturing how they would hug her hips and ass seductively, while the stretchy band kept her comfortable.

"Mmmmmm, sorry." He eyed her carefully from where he was sitting. He stood up and held out his hand to her, which she took, immediately knowing where he was going with the gesture. He twirled her around, looking at her ass. They were both facing the full-sized mirror, him behind her.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, you know what jeans like that do to me." He whispered in her ear, so the people around couldn't hear.

"You don't think they are too tight for a pregnant woman?" She wasn't usually this concerned but she liked toying with him.

"Are you kidding?" He whispered. "You know exactly what I would be doing right now if there were less people around." His breath was hot against her neck. "Although, maybe you should get some uglier ones. I don't want anyone else looking at you." He looked around the room, quickly spotting the man not too far from them, whose eyes he could tell were watching them behind his dark glasses.

"Tony," she turned in his arms to hug him, her body tense as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you see that man, to your three o'clock." She whispered to him.

"Yes, honey." He hugged her back, trying to look as normal as possible. It amazed him how quickly they could revert into agent mode even on a lazy shopping trip.

"He has been in the last three stores."

"I noticed Sweet Cheeks. I already sent his picture to Abby."

"Tony," she hated sounding weak, but she knew she was in no state to defend herself in a fist fight. "I think I am scared." She ran her hands under his jacket, stopping when she felt the cold metal of his weapon. "Oh good." She hated to admit how much knowing he was armed calmed her nerves.

"I will always protect you." He slowly broke their embrace, placing a hand on her cheek. "Go change. I will be right here." In that instant, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yeah, Abbs."

Abby was talking so fast he thought she might be hooked up to a Caff-Pow IV. But he didn't miss a beat.

"Thanks, I think."

"Tony be careful. No, scratch that, be super careful." Pure fear was clear on Abby's voice. She hated knowing how vulnerable they were right now.

"I know, Abbs." He said simply before putting his phone in his pocket again.

He held out his hand to Ziva, as she walked out dressed in her clothes again, to help her carry the clothes. They made their way to the check out, hand in hand, but there was a little bit of a line. As much as they both wanted to run out of there right away, they couldn't risk tipping the man off. Tony pulled Ziva close, running his arm over her shoulders. She could sense something was off.

"What is it Tony?" She asked, not turning to look at him.

"Ziva, keep your cool. We need to act as normally as possible. The guy is seriously dangerous. I will brief you in the car. I hate this, but Gibbs is setting a trap for him and we are the bait, since he seems to have picked us as his next targets." He felt her stiffen, but her expression gave nothing away. "Don't be scared, I will protect you." He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I trust you Tony." She interlaced her right fingers with the hand he had on her shoulder, while running the other over her swollen belly.

"Good."

They stepped up to the counter, made their purchase and left the store. They made their way to their new car, Tony holding the door as Ziva climbed in the front seat. He walked around to the trunk to deposit their purchases and then took his seat behind the wheel. As he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic, it became quite clear that the man was a criminal; he was obvious and tactless in his pursuit.

"Who is he Tony?" Ziva had a firm grip on her emotions, having instantly reverted to her years of training.

"A few days ago, Fornell paid us a visit. According to him, he just wanted to pick our brains, but obviously there was more to the story. He pretended to leave his photo and profile behind. When Abby ran his photo, she found out that he was their suspected rapist and murderer. The FBI has been after him for months now. They suspected he was on his way here, looking for his next targets."

"And we fit the bill." Not a question. She considered that for a moment, then gasped when realization washed over her. "He rapes pregnant women?" Her eyes wide with terror.

Tony simply nodded, tightening her lips.

"There's more?" Ziva asked unnecessarily. She already knew the answer.

"You don't need to know all the gory details." Tony wanted to keep her safe, at all costs.

"Tony, tell me." Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

"He rapes the women at gun point. In front of their tied-up husbands, whom he then tortures before killing them in front of the women. So far, he hasn't hurt the women beyond the sexual abuse, but Fornell's FBI profiler suspects he is beginning to escalate. I am so sorry Sweet Cheeks." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, interlacing their fingers.

"Are you kidding? You have nothing to apologize for. That sick monster however…" she trailed off, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Yeah I do. If I hadn't called it in, you wouldn't have become a part of this. You let the badge go months ago." He said as he drove toward Gibbs' house as if it were their own. The man's MO was to watch his targets and attack when it got dark.

"Honey, if you hadn't called it in, we may have kept our guards down and become his true next victims." She touched his arm, reassuringly.

"I would've liked to see him try." Tony snarled, protectively.

"That's not important right now. Fill me in on the plan."

"It's the simplest one we've pulled yet. We are going to Gibbs' house and spend the afternoon as any normal couple would. We will pretend to fall asleep in front of the TV as soon as the sun sets and hopefully he will see this as his opportunity to break in. Then we, as in Gibbs and I – you are not to lift a finger- take him down and make him pay for all the terror he has caused."

"Simple." She swallowed hard, struggling to come to terms with this. She wasn't an agent anymore. Why was this happening to them now?

"Zee-Vah," he brought her hand to his lips again. "I won't let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"As soon as the take down begins, you run. I know that it's going to be fast and easy, but I refuse to risk you being caught if there is crossfire."

"I know that Tony. I used to do this for a living, in case you have forgotten. But I will not leave you." She stuck her chin out like she always did whenever they were on a mission and he attempted to treat her like a helpless damsel in distress.

"Ziva, please." She punched the steering wheel in exasperation. "This is not the time to play tough. This man is seriously deranged. I can't even think straight just to picture you in the same room as this animal." He felt his lunch try to make a reappearance. "Gibbs is going to be there, McGee and Bishop, have set up surveillance across the street with several other agents. We've got this. Please, just stay safe. Keep our baby safe." His green eyes pleading with her, trying to control his emotions.

"Only if you promise me one thing in return." She bargained.

"Anything." He copied her words intentionally.

"Focus on the job, get out of there alive."

"Always."

"Okay then, let's get this over with."

_**(A/N): **_

I really appreciate your comments. I will keep writing as long as you will read. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

Tony parked in front of Gibbs' place and helped Ziva out of the SUV. Across the street, he could see the sedan, which meant that everyone was in place. They made their way inside, pretending to unlock the door. Tony resisted the urge to turn around to see if the man was there but judging by the way the hairs on the back of his neck were standing, he was pretty certain the man's eyes were on him.

Ziva walked straight to the basement, looking for Gibbs. She figured they had time before the man got closer to the house to begin his surveillance.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled.

"Sshhhh, Ziver. I'm right here, it's a basement not a park." Gibbs holstered his weapon, walking out of the shadows into her line of sight.

"What the hell is going on?" She stood in front of Gibbs, her hands on her hips, her belly sticking out.

"Where is DiNozzo? Did he not brief you?" Gibbs had a puzzled look on his face.

"He is in the kitchen. And yeah he briefed me. He also made me promise to behave like a helpless little girl." She rolled her eyes. "I will be the first to admit, pregnancy has affected my balance, but I am still very capable of defending myself." She stuck her chin out before running a hand over her belly.

"Ziva, you get one thing through your head right this second. You are a civilian. You are pregnant. Don't be difficult. I already regret setting this up. I don't even know what I was thinking." Gibbs shook his head.

"I do. You were thinking you need to stop this man. You need to be the hero. Tony is the same way. Which is why he also agreed to this. That, and the fact that none of us have ever been able to tell you _no._ Which we will deal with after this is all over, believe me. Now, give me a gun."

"Absolutely not Ziva David. No. No. No." Gibbs shook his head again.

"Gibbs, I know its been a few months but handling a weapon is not something you forget. And its Ziva DiNozzo by the way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look Ziva, we don't need this guy looking at you as a threat. Just do what DiNozzo said. When I come up, you run across the street to McGee & Bishop. They are the ones with the guns and strict instructions to protect you. And Ziva listen to me when I say this, YOU RUN. I know your instincts will be screaming to jump into action and what not but just remember, you are one-hundred-percent responsible for another human being." Gibbs' eyes pleaded with her.

"I get it, trust me." Ziva's heart broke. The man she had let into her life, into her heart, the man who had risked his life -more than once- to save hers, ended up using her to complete a mission. Just like Eli. Just like Ari. "But for the record, you put us in this position." Heartbreak was clear on her voice. Ziva turned on her heel and started back up the stairs, determined. Her feelings would have to wait until it was all over.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs called after her, ashamed.

He knew he had hurt her, and he hated himself for not understanding why he had done it. Was the job really that much more important to him? If this was Kelly, would he be this willing to endanger her life, and her unborn baby, for the sake of catching a murderer?

Gibbs sat in the dark, alone with his thoughts.

"She'll forgive you, boss." McGee whispered in his ear piece. Well, not alone after all. _'You are never alone when you have kids.' _He had told Ziva once when she asked him if he was lonely.

Life had taken his own daughter from him. Life had also brought him Ziva and all the others to make up for his loss. But Ziva specially filled that role for him, basically saving him from himself. Sure, he loved Abby, but she didn't need him in that way that Ziva had needed him time and time again. They needed each other in a way only a parent who had lost a child understood. In that way that a little girl who had been essentially abandoned by her own father, for a senseless cause, needed a safe place. Why was a case more important than that? He didn't have any answers, but he did know he owed Ziva much more than a two-word apology. Ziva deserved better than a father figure who let her down just like her own father had. Ziva deserved better, so much better.

"Zee-Vah, did you just yell at Gibbs? What's going on?" Tony was concerned.

"Classic Gibbs. Always needing to be in control. Not just Gibbs, all the men in my life…" Ziva continued to rant in Hebrew, pacing around the living room. She was obviously annoyed.

"Okaaay, I'm not going down that rabbit hole today." He scratched his head. "Here let's watch a movie."

"I am not in the mood."

"Okay." Tony figured it was best to stay quiet. There would be no telling what the hormones where stirring up in her mind.

"I hope the baby is a girl." She stumped to the couch before flopping down on it.

"Okaaay…"

"Stop saying that. The sun is starting to set. We better fall asleep soon." Ziva stretched on the couch beside him.

Tony paced back and forth in the little room they had forced him into. The hospital staff had locked him up in the notifications room when he pulled his gun on the doctor that was not moving fast enough, in his opinion. Gibbs promised he would be there as soon as he could, but he needed to be cleared first, and read the riot act for using a civilian as bait; same as everyone else. '_Damn politics, damn psycho. Damn, damn, damn.' _He kicked the wall for the umpteenth time.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called from the other side of the door.

"Boss! Get me out of here! I need to know how Ziva is doing!"

"You need to promise these nice nurses that you did not mean it and apologize."

"Done."

The security officer opened the door to let Tony out.

"I am so sorry. I never would have fired my weapon at anyone. I'm just worried about my wife. How is she? Where is she?"

The nurses both looked at Gibbs to proceed. Obviously he knew how to handle this crazy man.

"DiNozzo, you have got to calm down, you're scaring the entire floor. Ziva is still being examined but she is conscious and not in any immediate danger. I spoke to the doctor myself - who, by the way, is not going press charges after you threatened his life- and I've got your weapon. Ziva has a concussion but is otherwise ok."

"And the baby?" The panic was evident all over Tony.

"They are waiting for her own doctor to finish his exam."

"You guys are welcome to return to the waiting room, if you promise there won't be any more drama." The security guard gestured for them to follow the nurses. Tony and Gibbs followed. Turns out, at this late hour, they pretty much had the waiting room to themselves.

"What the hell happened Gibbs?"

"Tony, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could have done. The guy was determined to get out of there alive. After he knocked you out, Ziva wouldn't leave. The man saw an opportunity and took it. He used her as a shield because somehow he knew I wouldn't risk her life. As soon as he reached the door, he knew he couldn't outrun us with her in tow and pushing her down was his best shot at a distraction."

"Well, it worked." Tony slumped into his chair, putting his head between his hands.

"This is my fault. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her or the baby. I never should have put her in danger like that."

"Don't beat yourself up boss. I could have said no. She could have said no. But none of us did. We are like addicted to the damn chase." Tony shook his head.

"Boss, Tony, we got him." McGee called out from the sliding doors, the rest of the family rushed in behind him.

"What happened?"

"He fired at Bishop and I when we cornered him in an alley after he fled your house. He fired first. He took one to the head, two to the chest. Clean shoot. He's Ducky's problem for now." McGee narrated their evening while Ellie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Tim. I owe you one." Tony hugged his probie, slapping his back.

"Nonsense. That's what you do for family." McGee put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "How is Ziva?"

In that same moment, Ziva's doctor joined them.

"Mr. DiNozzo, may we speak in private?"

"Everyone here is family doctor, you may speak freely. How's my wife?" Abby squeezed his hand for support while everyone listened to the doctor.

The only one who understood every word as the doctor had spoken it was Ducky. The doctor had explained how her fall had only aggravated an existing condition because her placenta had begun to detach from her uterus, as it shifted. On its own, and this late in the pregnancy, it was usually non-threatening. However, in Ziva's case, the placenta was completely covering the cervix which ruled out a natural delivery at this point. The doctor said the chances that the placenta would shift back in the next eight weeks were slim to none, but Ziva wanted to wait it out. They were going to keep her under observation for twenty-four hours because of the concussion and then she would be free to go home, but only if they followed the doctor's orders to the letter. The only thing worse than bed rest, was hospital enforced bed rest.

Before leaving, the doctor reassured them one more time that Ziva and the baby were fine… for now.

As soon as the doctor walked away from the waiting room, everyone pulled out their phones and did some research; everyone except Ducky. He knew exactly what the young couple was against. Tony didn't look either, still trying to process the news. Their faces all creased with concern as they read through the horror stories.

After being allowed to see Ziva, everyone took a turn hugging Tony goodbye and telling him to stay off the internet.

Tony was exhausted by the time they made it home the next day. He headed straight for the shower after helping Ziva to the couch, where she would be stuck for the next eight weeks. He couldn't really remember everything the doctor said, but he knew one thing for sure: Ziva was on strict bed rest until the baby was born. They had discovered something, after her fall, called 'Placenta Previa' and she was at a high risk of hemorrhaging at any moment. That was exactly what the doctor had been worried about when he had done the ultrasound after that scare where Ziva nearly shot Tony. The delivery was going to be very dangerous for both Ziva and the baby. The doctor insisted on a c-section at thirty-eight weeks, but of course Ziva was going to be stubborn until the end.

Everyone thought it was ridiculous to take such a risk, but no one dared to bring it up to her. Tony believed she was doing it for him and he hated himself for it. He cursed the case that had caused him to tell her about his mom. He was certain Ziva worried that watching her go into surgery would be too much for him. He reassured her time and time again that all he needed was for Ziva and their baby to be okay. That was all that mattered. He was upset that she was taking such a risk, but it's not like he could force her into surgery.

Ziva felt alone.

Not because she was stuck at home, chained to either the couch or the bed. Not because the only exercise she had was her trips to the bathroom. But because she felt she had no support. Everyone in her life, her husband, her doctor, her family, everyone thought she was taking an unnecessary risk. No one could understand why she insisted on waiting for natural labor.

Gibbs waited a few days before visiting Ziva. He'd apologized to her time and time again at the hospital, but he knew they needed to have a serious conversation. The shame and guilt were consuming him.

He reached their door but hesitated before knocking. He still had no idea what he was going to say. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, the door opened, and Tony walked out, holding a garbage bag.

"Boss! You scared me! What are you doing out here?" Tony asked, still holding the bag.

"I was coming to visit. How's Ziva?"

"Same. Stubborn and bored. Go ahead, see for yourself. I'll be right back. I'm just going to dump this and run to the store to get a few things. I won't be gone long." Tony gestured for him to walk inside.

Gibbs knocked softly before pushing the door in. "Ziver, its me. Tony let me in." He called out, not wanting to scare her.

"In here!" She called from the dining room, where she was still sitting after finishing her lunch.

Gibbs made his way through the all too familiar apartment and found Ziva sitting on a dining room chair, her feet up on another. She looked so healthy. It was hard to believe anything was wrong at all. She was wearing Tony's NCIS shirt with some pajama bottoms, her dark curls framed her face.

"Hey Ziver. How are you feeling?" Gibbs pulled out the chair opposite of where she was sitting.

"I am okay. We will be okay." She ran a hand over her belly, lovingly. "However, Tony is losing his mind. He frets over me like as if I were going to fall to pieces any second. He is suffocating me."

"Can you blame him, though? You are the most precious thing he has ever had in his life." Gibbs spoke from personal experience and she knew it.

"I guess." She sighed, defeated.

"Ziva, I am so sorry that I did this." He held up a finger as she was trying to interrupt him. "Yes. I did this. Don't try to tell me otherwise. I know, I heard when the doctor said that had it not been for the fall, they may not have found whatever it was before the delivery, making it just as dangerous. Ducky has reminded me of this fact for days. But, that does not change the fact that I put you in danger in the first place." Gibbs hung his head, ashamed.

"Gibbs, it's okay. Believe me when I say that I understand." Ziva had worked through her feelings already, having more pressing things to worry about.

"Maybe you do. But that doesn't change anything. I let you down and I am so ashamed of it. I'm obviously no better at protecting you than Eli ever was. And I hate that because with Eli, you didn't have a choice. But you chose to allow yourself to let me in and I let you down anyway. Now look at you, bored out of your mind on bed rest, a big cloud over what should be the happiest time of your life." Gibbs was really trying to do better for his "kids".

"I appreciate that Gibbs. I would be lying if I said that the comparison never crossed my mind, because it did. But I need you to know something, you could never be like Eli. You are here; apologizing. That is something that Eli David never did, because Eli David was never wrong. Yet, here you are, intent on apologizing even when it goes against your own personal code. You are nothing like him. We all make mistakes and learn from them. You've done quite well so far." Ziva's eyes teared up with all of the emotions running through her.

"Thank you Ziver." Gibbs stood up, walked around the table to kiss the top of her head, with tears in his own eyes which he refused to let escape. "How is the baby?" He placed a hand over her stomach.

"Strong. He kicks like he is ready to make his way out of there." Ziva grabbed his hand and moved it so Gibbs could feel the kicks.

"Wow. He is going to be a super ninja, just like momma." Gibbs smiled his fatherly smile.

In that moment, Tony walked in, holding a couple of grocery bags.

"Need a hand?" Gibbs offered.

"Nah, this is everything." Tony walked into the kitchen to put everything down before joining them at the table with some drinks.

"Tony, I awe you an apology too. It's been brought to my attention, that my team is incapable of saying no to me."

"Boss, you've never broken your rules before." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"I have. Especially when I'm wrong. And I was so wrong to basically order you and your pregnant wife to be bait in the take down, even when some part of me knew that you wouldn't said no, even if you should. I should have never put you in that position. I'm sorry for so much of this situation."

"Boss, you have nothing to worry about. I'm just glad Ziva and the baby are okay and that they found the condition before it was too late." Tony's voice was heavy. This was hard on him. He wanted Ziva to agree to the surgery and leave all the nonsense behind.

"Even so, I'm sorry." Gibbs held out his hand for Tony to shake.

Tony stood up to hug him instead, each slapping the other's back, because that was what real men did. Ziva smiled as she watched them.

_**(A/N): **_

I am so sorry this took so long. I'll try to do better. I have a feeling that this story is coming to an end. There're still a few chapters coming though. Everything will be resolved by the end, I promise. I really appreciate your comments. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

The following weeks passed agonizingly slow. Spring was Ziva's favorite season. She loved to run through the park when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. This spring she would have walked instead of run, but now she was stuck on the couch, even if it was for a good reason.

Ziva felt alone in her decision.

Tony felt like he was going to lose it at any moment. He decided to go back to work in an effort to keep the fighting to a minimum. All the fighting was not good for Ziva or the baby.

Gibbs had protested Tony's return, but after an intoxicated conversation in his basement where Tony explained to him that at home the only thing he was doing was fighting with Ziva, he agreed to let him back but only on desk duty. Not only because his head was all over the place, but he also wanted him to be free to run home should anything change with Ziva.

Everyone visited Ziva every so often, bringing her books, magazines and movies to help pass the time. Gibbs in particular was spending a lot of time at the DiNozzo home. He only tried talking to Ziva about the baby once, and then had dropped the topic altogether. He was the closest thing shed ever had to a dad, even when her own had been alive, and she enjoyed his quiet company the most.

As painful and scary as it was, they were almost there. In four more weeks, they would meet their baby. _'Hopefully'. _Neither Tony nor Ziva voiced the scary truth of their situation.

The weekends were the worst. It was hard to spend the days walking around on egg shells.

Saturday morning they'd had their worst fight yet.

'_Tony you are not listening to me! I don't care whether I live, or I die. I will die knowing I gave this baby my best; even if it takes my last breath. And it will be okay because you will love him enough for the both of us!' _She had screamed at him, straining herself against doctor's orders.

Tony looked at her defeated. '_How can you possibly believe that I will love the baby that took you away from me?' _With that he walked away from her. He hated himself for hurting her, but he was at the end of his rope.

Tony's last words hurt her worse than if he had slapped her across the face. He stormed off to the shower, where she knew he would hide until the water ran cold. How could he not love their baby? He was the product of their love. Half Tony, half Ziva. She couldn't stop the sobs.

Tony could hear Ziva crying even over the loud shower, while his own tears got lost in the water pouring over him. He wanted to run to her and hug her and take everything back, but he knew it was too late. Words like that could not be taken back, no matter how hard he tried.

When Tony came out of the shower, Ziva had fallen asleep. Her face was tearstained, and her shirt was soaked wet. Seeing her like that broke his heart even further. He had really hurt his wife. The woman he had vowed to love in sickness and in health. The woman who was willing to give her own life to bring his baby into this world. He felt sick to his stomach. This was his fault and he couldn't make it better.

By the time the afternoon sun was shining through their window, he had run out of ways to apologize to her, and they were simply sitting in silence.

Tony was trying hard to keep the peace. He'd promised Ziva he was done fighting her, and he had meant it. It was scary for him to think that these might be the last days he might get to spend with his wife. The dangers of labor painted all kinds of ugly movies in his mind.

"What would you like to eat today Sweet Cheeks?"

"I am not hungry." Ziva's tone was flat, but her face had begun to soften. She too was tired of all the fighting. Tony had apologized over and over, and she knew in the bottom of her heart that he did love their baby. These were uncharted waters for both of them, and the pain was sometimes too much to handle.

"Okay." Tony gave up.

"Can I have more ice chips, though? Please." She hated what this situation was doing to their relationship. They should be crazy with excitement, waiting on their baby's arrival; it should not be this painful.

"Of course."

When he came back from the kitchen, he sat beside her on the couch, facing the TV. Ziva had been watching a crime show that McGee had recommended, but no one was paying attention. She rested her head on his shoulder, she missed his touch so much. It had been weeks since they'd been this close.

"I'm sorry Zee-Vah. Things shouldn't be like this."

"I am sorry too. It's hard to be happy with all of this looming over our heads. I am sorry you don't understand why I'm being stubborn about this."

"Ziva, I don't want to fight anymore. But I do want to understand, can you try to explain it to me?" His green eyes pleading with her.

"Tony, give me your hand."

He gave her his left hand, which she placed over her stomach. The baby was moving as usual.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, her eyes full of tears.

"Of course, honey."

"That's our baby. You and I Tony, _you and I _created this life. This baby, Tony, was not in the cards for either of us. We both doubted weather we would ever have this life, and here we are living it. Tony, if this is all I get to experience, I am okay with that. Don't get me wrong, I want more than anything to raise this baby with you. But I know that if I don't make it, you are going to be there for this baby. And that gives me peace. I am being stubborn because I believe that with all of my heart. All I can do is give this baby my best, and that is, carrying him until he is fully capable to breathe on his own. And that's going to be at full term." Ziva was crying now.

"Zee-Vah, I can understand that just fine. What I don't understand is why you are so against the c-section at thirty-eight weeks. Babies are considered full term then. We've done all the research. You've heard the doctors. Yeah, c-section is major surgery and that its scary within itself, but Ziva, it raises your chances of survival by sixty percent! You can't just ignore that. Please be reasonable. I'm begging you." He was shaking.

"Okay." Ziva's voice was barely a whisper.

"I cannot raise this baby without you!" He didn't raise his voice, but his tone was pleading. "I need you here. We need you here."

"Okay, Tony."

"I can't imagine a life without you. Ziva, I'm not strong enough for that." He was crying again. So many tears had been shed in the past few days.

Ziva took his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Anthony DiNozzo, you are not listening to me. I said okay. Stop breaking my heart already. You are right; of course, you are. I will call the doctor first thing Monday morning."

Tony couldn't find his words, he just sobbed. They held each other for a while.

"You aren't just saying that because of what I said this morning?" Tony questioned her.

"No, although your words did scare me. But I was honestly considering it since yesterday. The baby is really strong. Strong enough to hurt me when he moves."

"Thank God." Tony kissed her carefully.

The doorbell rang, and Tony went to get it. He wasn't surprised, they gotten used to people stopping by unannounced to check in on them in the last few days.

"Hey Boss, McGoo, come on in." They walked in, carrying large bags full of delicious smelling food.

"Ziver, how are you feeling?" Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"Same as usual. Bored and sore." Ziva answered with a smile.

Gibbs noticed that even though it looked like shed been crying, she was in better spirits that the last couple of days.

"Oh, it'll pass. And it will all be worth it." McGee rubbed her shoulder.

Tony and McGee went into the kitchen to get the supplies to eat.

"What's changed Ziver?" Gibbs couldn't help himself.

"I am going to go through with the surgery."

"Oh Ziva!" Gibbs hugged her. "I knew you were smarter than that."

"I don't know, boss. She did marry DiNozzo." McGee walked in juggling plates and drinks while Tony only carried the silverware.

"Tim, she's going to have the surgery."

"Oh, thank God Ziva, we were so worried!" Tim smiled wholeheartedly.

"I know. I am going to call my doctor on Monday. He too will be happy." Ziva smiled, seeing her family happy.

They spent the evening eating and talking about who everyone thought the baby would look like, and how Abby was going to hurt anyone who got to hold the baby before she did.

After Gibbs and McGee left, Tony helped Ziva take a shower and they went to bed shortly after. They stayed up a little late, considering baby names. Afterwards, they fell asleep more peacefully than the last few days.

"Tony, wake up. Tony!" Ziva was shaking him.

"What's wrong?" He sat up at once.

"Something feels wrong. Turn on the light."

"What is it Ziva?" Tony rubbed at his eyes, cursing the neighbors' teenager that must have woken Ziva slamming the door yet again.

"Tony you cannot freak out. Promise me."

"Ziva, what the hell is going on?" He walked over to her side of the bed.

"I am bleeding." Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor.

Tony froze. How could three little words, bring a grown man to a full panic.

"Tony! I said you _couldn't_ freak out. This definitely counts as freaking out."

"Sorry." He ran around the softly lit room, pulling his clothes on. "Come on. The bag is already in the car."

He helped Ziva to the car and headed to the hospital. Ziva called the doctor while he drove, and they would be waiting for them.

Their hearts were racing. They both knew what this meant. The baby was going to be born tonight and there was a possibility neither one of them would come back home. Just that afternoon they had agreed to have the surgery that would raise their odds of survival. That was all out the window now. They were racing against the clock. If Ziva was bleeding, that meant her placenta had detached completely, which translated to: the baby wasn't getting oxygen.

"Is the baby moving?" Tony asked in his panic. They were at the entrance.

"Yes." Her voice shaking. She took his hand in his. "Tony, we are all going to be fine."

Famous last words.

_**(A/N): **_

Share your thoughts! I really appreciate the comments, they help a lot. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, titles, names, etc. This is a just a fanfic, based on the CBS show NCIS. Everything belongs to them.

"Junior, it's been three days. I think it's time to take the baby home." Senior rubbed his son's back, trying to soothe him.

"I can't dad. I can't take our daughter home without her mother. She needs her mother." Tony stood up from the chair next to his father angrily. He wanted to hit something, let the anger out of his system, but he didn't want to wake the baby. She was sleeping in her little hospital bassinet.

Ziva had been right. Tony loved their daughter. He loved her before meeting her. And he fell in love with her all over again when the caring nurse handed her to him, all pink and swaddled up. _'It's a girl.' _Pride filled him. It had been the best few seconds of his life. He only had those few seconds of happiness, before his life crumbled before his eyes.

"We are all here to help you, Anthony. You heard what the doctors said. As long as her heart is beating, there is hope she will wake up. This was a traumatic experience for her body and the coma could simply be her way of recovering. And we all know Ziva, she is not giving up without a fight." Senior sighed.

"I don't want your help dad. I don't want anyone's help. I want Ziva! That's all I want. I want to take Ziva and our daughter home. I don't want to live a life that Ziva is not part of. How hard is that for everyone to understand!" Sobs shook his hole body. He slumped back down on his seat, bringing his face to his hands. "I can't do this dad. I can't breathe at the thought of life without Ziva." Tony cried into his hands.

"I know son, I know. But you can't think about it as life without Ziva. You could simply think of it as getting ready to bring her home. Anthony, your daughter needs you. Don't be like me. Don't shut down. Junior, do not repeat my mistakes." Senior's heart broke for his son.

"It's too hard dad. I need her, I'm not strong enough to do this alone. I need more time with my wife. We were supposed to have forever together." Tony walked toward Ziva's bed and held her hand. She was laying there unnaturally still, her curls all over her pillow. "Ziva, Sweet Cheeks, we need you honey. Please wake up." Tony brought her hand to his face and cried.

Senior slipped out of the room, feeling defeated, to give his son some privacy.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked, handing Senior a steaming cup of coffee.

"The same. He doesn't want to go home without Ziva. I think we both know how he feels." Senior sat down, feeling the weight of his son's heartbreak.

"Yeah." Gibbs zipped his coffee.

The team had reluctantly stayed away after that first day. They all visited, trying to comfort Tony and meeting the baby, but they all agreed, Gibbs and Senior were the people Tony needed right now. Even though all three of their situations were different, they understood Tony's heartbreak better than anyone else. Both Senior and Gibbs hoped, and prayed, Tony would not become a member of the unhappily-widowed-men-club, and he got to enjoy his life and baby with his wife, but they were not blind to the reality of Ziva's condition. Yes, she could wake up at any moment, but as the days wore on, her odds decreased considerably. Abby dropped by to bring them food and hugs every once in a while but other than that, they just checked in with Gibbs.

"I hate that they are going through this. They deserve their happily ever after." Senior sighed.

"I know." Gibbs took the seat next to Senior. "I can't imagine what would happen to him if Ziva doesn't wake up."

"Me either, but that baby needs him so much. You know he refuses to name her? Before all of this happened, Ziva had told me they had picked the baby girl name a long time ago. It was the boy name that was going to be difficult." Senior shook his head.

"It's gotta be hard for him. He never thought he would be doing this alone. He is probably scared that any decision he makes, any step he takes to move forward, would be him saying that he is willing to move on without Ziva." Gibbs took another zip of coffee.

"You sound like him. Maybe you should give it a shot." Senior pointed to Ziva's room with his head.

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Me either." Senior slumped in his seat.

Both men sat quietly for a while, until they heard little baby DiNozzo's cries through the door.

"I got her." Gibbs patted Senior's knee as he stood up.

"We really should stop helping him."

"Last time, I promise." Gibbs pushed the door in slowly.

Tony was wrestling the tiny human being; she hated diaper changes.

"She sure is her momma's daughter." Gibbs said, coming up behind Tony. "Always giving you a hard time."

Tony only half smiled. He swaddled her back up and brought her to his chest. Gibbs handed him the bottle he had been preparing. "Thanks boss."

"DiNozzo, I'm not going to pretend I know what to say, because I don't. But I do know that this baby needs you, and you need her."

"I know, boss. But I can't take her home and leave Ziva here. I want us to be here when she opens her eyes."

"DiNozzo…"

"Don't say it Gibbs." Tony cut him off. "She's gonna wake up. She has to. I don't have the strength to do this alone. How do I tell my daughter that her mom died bringing her into this world? That's a burden no child should carry." Tony looked out the big window as he fed his daughter. He wanted more than anything to protect her from the entire world.

"With all of the love in your heart. She is going to need her daddy." Gibbs padded Tony's back.

"I hate that word. Daddies are old men who spoil their adult kids to make up for the fact that they've given them step moms who are younger than they are."

"Daddies are also their little girl's first love." Gibbs held back tears, thinking of his own daughter.

"Abba." Ziva's raspy voice startled both men. "Abba means father in Hebrew."

Tony's eyes filled with tears as he moved back to the bed.

"Ziva, oh Ziva." Tony kissed her forehead. "You scared me to death." He kissed her lips.

"Don't you dare do that ever again Ziver." Gibbs kissed the top of her head, and helped Tony adjust the bed into a sitting position before slipping out to get the doctor and update Senior.

"I'm sorry. How's the baby?" Worry creased her forehead as she ran her thumb over their sleeping baby's forehead. Tony handed her to his wife.

"Our daughter is perfect Ziva. We have a daughter." Tony hugged them both, as the doctor came in to the room, followed by Gibbs and Senior.

He checked Ziva's vitals and made notes on her chart. They would run some tests, and if everything came back normal, Ziva would be able to go home the following morning. He congratulated everyone before stepping back out.

"Our daughter." Ziva whispered. "What happened? All I remember is waking up in the middle of the night bleeding. Then nothing."

"Well, Sweet Cheeks, after we raced here, they took you into surgery and delivered the baby, but you started hemorrhaging. They stopped the bleeding, but you went into shock. They weren't sure if you were going to wake up; but I was." He kissed her cheek. Tony was sitting beside her on the bed, his right arm draped over her shoulders.

"How long was I out?" She looked at Tony.

"Three days." It was Senior who answered.

"Wow." Ziva brought a hand to her forehead, willing the raging headache she felt to go away.

"Yeah, you gave us quite the scare." Gibbs patted her legs.

"But the baby is fine?"

"Besides not having a name, she is perfect. She didn't have any complications whatsoever. She is a little bit small, but not alarmingly so." Senior told her.

"She doesn't have a name?" She gave Tony a puzzled look.

"I didn't want to do anything without you." His eyes filled with tears at the memory.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." Ziva smiled at her husband. "Tell everyone her name." She looked down at her daughter.

"You tell them." Tony watched them both.

"Well, everyone, this is Talia Kelly DiNozzo. Tali for short." Ziva's smile was full of pride and joy.

"Really?" Both Senior and Gibbs spoke at the same time, sharing a knowing look. Senior had shared his story with Gibbs the first day they spent at the hospital. Both men shed a sad tear for the ones the had lost much too soon.

"Really. We couldn't think of a better way to honor our loved ones." Tony smiled at his father.

"This is going to be one spoiled little girl." A single tear fell from Gibbs' eye.

"How do you feel?" Tony ran a finger down her cheek.

"Emotionally? Happy. Physically? Like a train wreck. My head really hurts, what I assume is the c-section is burning like hell, and I am also starving."

"Say no more. I am going to get you some food, what are you in the mood for?" Senior asked his beloved daughter in law.

"Whatever is closest. I could eat a camel." Ziva told him.

"You could eat a horse Zee-Vah." Tony smiled, she was back.

"Well either one would be too much for your stomach right now. It's been empty for seventy-two plus hours. You better start off with soft foods." Gibbs gave her his best fatherly look.

"True. I am sure whatever they have in the cafeteria will be fine."

"What about you Junior? You haven't eaten in just as long."

"I'll have whatever she is having." He didn't look up. His eyes were glued to his little family. Ziva holding their daughter. Everything was right in the world again.

"I'll help you with that, Chief." Both men set out for the cafeteria.

"I love you Zee-Vah."

"I love you too Tony."

"She is beautiful." Ziva said, looking down at their sleeping baby in her arms.

"She looks just like you, Sweet Cheeks. She has your eyes. And she is just like you too. Gives me the hardest time. But she is angel with Gibbs and Senior."

"I am glad they are here, I am glad you weren't alone."

"Me too. I probably need to apologize to both of them. I wasn't in my best behavior the last couple of days." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"If anyone understands, it is them." Ziva brought a hand to his cheek. "I am sorry you were so worried. But see, we are all fine now."

"Zee-Vah, I was terrified." Tony played with his wedding band which felt a little lose. He must have lost some weight with all the worrying. "The doctors were hopeful, because you were breathing on your own and there was normal brain activity. But I was terrified."

"Don't think about that now. Tell me about Tali. What is she like." The tiny human stirred in her mother's arms.

"She's only three days old, you didn't miss anything. She's like a normal baby. Eating, crying and pooping all day. Just like all the books told us it would be. But better, because she is ours." Tony smiled his full smile.

Ziva kissed his cheek. He turned to find her lips and kissed her fervently. She broke the kiss.

"Tony, behave yourself. Your daughter is watching you." Ziva giggled a little.

"No. Nope. Nah uh. If you are going to play that card, she is going straight to the nursery when we get home. Even after all of this, I can't wait to get you pregnant again. I'm going to miss that belly." Ziva's stomach was almost back to normal, her belly had been all baby.

"Anthony DiNozzo, how can you even be thinking about that right now?" Ziva asked in mock horror.

"I am who I am baby doll." He laughed. It had been so long since he laughed. It felt good.

"Seriously Tony, is there any damage? Could we even have more kids?" Ziva's face fell a little.

"Well," Tony sobered up quickly. "If we wanted to, we could, but only in a few years. The doctor said your body needs plenty of time to heal from the c-section. Normally they recommend two to three years but in reality it takes longer for all the layers to scar over properly. They said that because this happened now, it does not mean it will happen again."

"You are right. That is a conversation for the future." Ziva smiled at her husband.

In that moment, Tali stirred again, but this time she opened her eyes. Both of her parents looked down at her lovingly. Tony expected her to cry, since that was what usually followed whenever she awoke, but she was just watching them. Her eyes seemed to focus on Ziva for a millisecond, before smiling at her parents. They had read enough to know this was more than likely involuntary but that didn't take away from the beautiful moment.

"She's never done that before. She missed you too." Tony rubbed Ziva's arm.

"Hi Tali, I am your Ima, and I love you more than words could ever say." A tear fell from Ziva's eye.

"I like that a lot you know." His own eyes teared up. "Ima." He repeated after her. "Ima and Abba. It sounds so much more special than Mom and Dad."

"We are a special little family." Ziva played with Tali's hand, before she wrapped it around her Momma's finger.

"I think I want to be called Abba." Tony shared.

"You will be a wonderful Abba." Ziva touched his cheek.

The following day, they were cleared to go home. When they arrived, everyone was waiting for them at the apartment. Everyone took a turn holding Tali, admiring her beauty and gushing over her name. Everyone agreed she looked mostly like Ziva, but she had Tony's hair color and smile.

There was an immeasurable happiness in the DiNozzo home. Their place became the gathering place for the team.

_**Epilogue **_

Time passed, like they all knew it would. Even though their lives moved in different directions, they had built a life with their chosen family, and their stories would not be complete without each other.

Tali's age, marked the time; not just for her parents, but for the entire family.

Right before Tali's first birthday, Tony got hurt when chasing a perp on foot down a busy street. The man shoved Tony into oncoming traffic, getting him run over. He wasn't seriously hurt, but that started Tony thinking about life outside the MCRT. He had a family he wanted to be there for and his job was too dangerous for that. He had people depending on him. People who he wanted to spend forever with. Getting shot at on a daily basis was not conducive to that life. He and Ziva talked for a long time. Ziva supported whatever he decided.

On Tali's Second birthday Ziva found out she was pregnant again, which only made the decision clearer for Tony.

On the other hand, Ziva had spent her time working at an organization where she helped refugees get familiarized with American culture, government, and lifestyles. She enjoyed utilizing her many skills to help others instead of killing them. When she found out she was pregnant again, Tony was extremely happy, before the worries kicked in. They were monitored closely but the delivery was tricky again, even though the c-section had been scheduled ahead of time. Tony had to give consent for them to perform a hysterectomy while Ziva was still under. They had talked about this, having considered this might be a possibility. Even though they were on the same page about it, it was still sad to make such a final decision.

Ziva had given birth to another girl who they named Hannah Catherine DiNozzo. Tony was so in love with his daughters that changing jobs was a no-brainer.

By Tali's third birthday, the Navy announced the opening of a FLETC campus in Virginia, and Tony considered a future in training the next generation of NCIS agents. To his surprise, Gibbs had considered the same prospect, and they both spoke to Vance about the possibility of making the leap. Before officially retiring to be with his children, Vance wrote them the best recommendations anyone had ever seen basically guaranteeing they would get the jobs.

By Tali's fifth birthday, Gibbs and Tony had been hands-on training agents left and right for nearly a year. They were actually co-workers now, but Tony would forever consider Gibbs his boss. The new agents admired their dynamic, hoping to one day fit into a team where they could work like them for twenty plus years, and live to tell just as many stories.

When Vance retired as the Director of NCIS, McGee had been offered the job. He had considered turning it down, but as everyone was moving on with their careers, he decided to accept. Delilah was thrilled because the new job for Tim meant she could stay home with the twins. She too had enough of dealing with terrorists and murderers, and the kids kept her busy enough.

Ducky had also retired to England, only visiting the family twice or thrice a year. Palmer was the new head of autopsy, in the process of training a new assistant while Breena took over the managing partner position in her dad's mortuary right after giving birth to their third baby. A healthy baby boy they named Michael Timothy.

Abby had a hard time accepting that everyone was moving on, and took it upon herself to organize weekly dinners, and updating everyone on the family chat she had created for them to keep in touch. Just when she thought the changes were more than she could handle, she fell in love, got married and opened up her home to troubled youth in foster care. Her husband was a psychologist she had met in Church and he shared her passion for giving back.

Tali was twelve years old at Hannah's tenth birthday, where the family had gathered at the DiNozzo home to celebrate. Tony and Ziva stood in the busy living room watching everyone laugh, talk and catch up.

Tony hugged Ziva from behind, his hair starting to grey. "Happy Mother's Day to you my love." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me this life. I love you Sweet Cheeks." He smiled his full smile. The smile she loved so much and that both their daughters had inherited.

"I love you too my furry little butt." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

The couple stood there, taking in the room full of family. Full of happiness. The heartbreak of the past, long forgotten.

Life was full of changes, and they all embraced them wholeheartedly. They had all grown into the best versions of themselves, and then lived happily ever after.

_**THE END.**_

_**(A/N): **_

And that's a wrap!

Thank you guys for sharing this adventure with me. I had a lot of fun!

Thank you!


End file.
